


The Wheel of the Year

by Rhiw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Rabastan, Alpha Rodolphus, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cannon Divergence, Cannon?, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mostly just slow fluff, NO rape, Omega Bellatrix Black, Omega Narcissa Black, Omega Regulus Black, Omega Severus Snape, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Pagan shit FOR DAYS, Paganism, Protective Siblings, Teenagers are dumb as hell, Teenagers falling in love, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, What cannon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: “This,” Peter hissed from where he stood a few feet away from the thick, oppressive hedge wall, “is such a bad idea.”Peter was standing with the weight of his body on the tips of feet, ready to sprint away at a moment’s notice. From where he stood eyeing the high hey, Sirius waved his friend’s concerns away. “You’re only saying that because you’re a Beta. Trust me, mate. This is a fantastic idea.”A rather shocking discovery throws the lives of young and burgeoning Alphas James Potter and Sirius Black into disarray.Alternatively: HP ABO placed apart of the Pagan Wheel of the Year.





	1. Beltane (May Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed. Happy Birthday Raven, you pagan dork.
> 
> In which our dog star is a wolf and a hare finds a peculiar protector.

“This,” Peter hissed from where he stood a few feet away from the thick, oppressive hedge wall, “is _such_ a bad idea.”

Peter was standing with the weight of his body on the tips of feet, ready to sprint away at a moment’s notice. From where he stood eyeing the high hey, Sirius waved his friend’s concerns away. “You’re only saying that because you’re a Beta. Trust me, mate. This is a fantastic idea.”

James let out a sound of agreement from the back of his throat, reaching out with a finger to touch one of the wicked thorns that dotted the hedge before pulling it back with a hiss, sucking on the cut skin. “Dunno, Paddy, if that spell doesn’t work than we’re gonna be in a  _lot_ of trouble.”

"Don't be such a pussy, Prongs." Sirius said sassily, smirking as he began the climb. His breath caught when they finally managed to reach the top, though whether it was due to the beauty of the well-tended garden or the forbidden-ness of it all, he had no idea.

Parthenus’ Pool was a misshapen oval, a mossy green color with blossoming waterlilies and tall cattails interrupting its tranquil and startling clear waters. A ring of dark grey stones surrounded it and at its center was a wooden platform. There were a handful of bodies sunning themselves on or in the waters around it, but even though James elbowed him excitedly they were too far off for them to make any features out. The temple to Artemis Parthenus stood at the far edge, a simple belvedere pavilion of white marble, thin veins of grey and gold winding through the polished stone. Through the columns, Sirius could see a golden hind statue, its neck and body bedecked in strings of amaranth and primrose, while bushels of rowan, hawthorn, gorse, hazel and marsh marigolds were laid at its feet.

The smell of incenses was heavy in the air, hiding any other scents, and thick reeds of the stuff stood tall all across the well maintained lawn, burning sluggish but steadily. They all took a scent blocker potion at school, to keep them from really knowing their genders, and Sirius was disappointed that he couldn't catch genuine Omega scent. There were fabric chaupal tents set up here and there, brightly colored and fanciful, and plush and soft looking oriental rugs covered with piles of pillows dotting the lawn. James elbowed him again, eyes blown wide in surprise as he stared just below them.

Sirius followed his stare down and felt his heart skip before picking up in a gallop.

Regulus laid below them, as naked as the day he was born, his delicately pale skin exposed to the harsh sun. Reggie had presented as an Omega? Why had no one _told him?_ Yeah, Sirius wasn’t exactly on speaking terms with his family, but he always had a soft spot for his younger brother. And he’d thought Regulus had felt the same fondness; so why hadn’t he told Sirius of his orientation? A surge of protective possessiveness roared in his breast and Sirius nearly caused them both to go tumbling from the hedge as he slapped his hand over James’ eyes, the other Alpha squawking, hands windmilling for a moment before recapturing his grasp.

James’ slapped his hand away, brown eyes livid. “What the _hell,_ Sirius? I could have fallen; do you want us to be caught?”

“Stop looking at my brother.” Sirius snarled back, face livid. “Stop it – it’s not decent, you prick.”

James gave him an incredulous look. “What about anything we’re doing right now is ‘decent?’”

“That was before-”

The rest of his complaint was lost by the sound of a soft tenor ‘tsking,’ and they both looked down in time to see _Severus Snape_ emerge from a nearby chaupal, as naked as the other Omegas in the garden. Would the day’s surprises ever end? Who would have thought that disagreeable Snivellus could possibly be an Omega? He was as tall and gangly as ever, but apparently his robes had been hiding not a stingy beanpole but the lithe pull of firm muscles, and long, lean legs that went on seemingly forever before ending in a plump, perfectly taunt, bubble-butt. For once his hair was pulled back in a loose braid that hung over one shoulder, revealing the graceful curve of his neck.

“You’re going to burn to a crisp, Reg.” Snape pointed out as he collapsed in an ungraceful pile next to Regulus.

“Mm,” Reggie agreed, stretching both arms out, hands clasped together in a full body stretch that left Sirius red with discomfort and James’ making an odd choking sound from his right. “I can’t help it though; the sun feels so good. I feel like a cat.”

“Cats don’t get sunburn,” Snape pointed out before reaching for a bottle of sun lotion. He upended the bottle, the white lotion forming thick, sluggish dots across his younger brother’s lower back that Sirius revolted mind couldn’t help but cast in a dirty light. Next to him James’ made another choked off sound while Sirius’ hands tightened to the point of pain on the thick branches, fighting the urge to turn and backhand his friend.

“James, I swear to Merlin-”

“Shut _up,_ Padfoot,” James hissed, “you’re gonna get us caught.”

“You ready for tomorrow?”

“No.” Regulus said sullenly, resting his chin on his arms. “I tried to get Daddy to get me out of it, but he wouldn’t budge. Just went on and on and on about what a pleasure it was, what an honor, how grateful I should be to be chosen as the May Queen. As if this whole thing isn’t just the most embarrassing thing ever.” Snape let out a soft sound of understanding, his long fingers kneeding the sunblock in. “…I hope the King’s not Lucius.”

Sirius whole heartedly agreed. The May Chase was a tradition as old as the festival itself; unbound Alphas would chase after the May Queen, an Omega who had been chosen through a lottery, having to get by their court of equally unbound Omegas to catch them. The lucky Omega would then be blessed with good luck and fertility, and more often than not a marriage contract. Despite this, the current King of May and the May Queen, as well as their court, spent an inordinate amount of time together throughout the festival – with the ‘royal pair’ often alone. There were always rumors, of course, the type of rumors that always followed leaving unmated Alphas and Omegas alone together. And rumors or not, Sirius wanted _none_ of it near his baby brother.

“You most certainly should be hoping it’s Lucius.” Snape corrected, stretching out on his back beside Regulus body, legs corking up into the air and crossing at the ankles. Sirius was torn between a fierce hatred for the Omega he already didn’t like suggesting such a thing and staring at the queerly enticing swells of Snape’s ass as they plumped with the movement. “At least with Lucius you’ll be safe. It could be Rabastan.”

Regulus visibly flinched at the name, pressed in closer to Snape’s side, their shoulders rubbing against each other. “Yes,” his brother agreed, voice a whisper, “you’re right. Of course, you’re right.”

Snape sighed, leaning over to press his forehead against Regulus’ shoulder and their hair spilled messily together, the dark coloring making it almost impossible to tell apart. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

Sirius’ mind was racing, trying to think of any conflict that could have happened between Rabastan Lestrange and his brother, but was drawling a blank. The awful truth of it was that Sirius had taken to ignoring Regulus, even when he was in the same room, as looking at his younger brother was too much of a reminder of what he’d lost. As much as Sirius had fought with his family, as much as they represented everything he’d come to hate about pureblood society, they were still his _family._ The way they’d tossed him away so easily, like a pair of shoes that no longer fit, hurt.

There was a long silence and then a sigh as Regulus rolled over onto his stomach (Sirius thanked his lucky stars that Snape’s body interrupted the view of his brother’s privates), and a pale hand gently carded through the older Omega’s hair. “Not talking about him doesn’t make him go away.”

“You know…” Snape paused, before sighing again, “you should tell your brother what’s going on.” _Yes,_ Sirius agreed, nodding his head despite the fact that neither Omega could possibly see him. “He’s the worst type of prick, and I doubt he can hold a thought in his head, but he’s got that Alpha protective streak a mile wide. You see how he is with his little ‘quartet.’”

A single, well-sculpted eyebrow rose on Regulus face, and in the moment he looked so much like a softer version of their sire, Orion, that Sirius felt his heart ache. “Did you just call my brother a good Alpha?”

Strangely breathless, Sirius wondered the same thing.

Snape sputtered soundlessly for a few moments, before whacking a laughing Reggie hard on the shoulder. “I said no such thing, you prat.”

Regulus’ laughter petered off. “…I can’t tell Sirius; he doesn’t even know I presented. After my parents disowned him, I was forbidden from any type of contact with him.”

“But surely-”

“I can’t risk being disowned, Sev.” The younger Omega interrupted, “the only thing worse than being an Omega is a poor Omega, why I’d be penniless, and-” Regulus’ cut off abruptly, his expression instantly contrite. Next to him, Snape had gone very, very still. “Oh, Severus, I…I’m sorry, sometimes I’m just as big of a spoiled brat as my brother.”

Snape pushed himself into a sitting position, one leg stretched out while the other bent upwards, and the older Omega let out a harsh laugh as he hugged his knee to his chest and when he spoke, his voice was just as harsh. “You don’t have to apologize for speaking the truth, Regulus. As one of those ‘penniless Omegas’ let me assure you that your statement is far from incorrect. Alas,” the Omega flicked at the damp end of his braid, “the Goddess didn’t even seem fit to bless me with good looks to make up for my empty bank account.”

“Oh, Sevie,” Regulus cooed, curling tightly around Severus, his arms wrapped tightly around his friend, “you’re not ugly. No, stop that. You’re not. Maybe you’re not a traditional beauty, but I think you’re stunning.”

“Regulus, please, don’t pander to me. I don’t need your pity.”

“Pander – I’m not pandering to anyone, Severus.” Reggie said with a sigh, sitting up completely. “Look, maybe you were a little rough when you first started school, but how could you not be coming from that house? But you’ve matured so nicely.”

“Reggie-” Snape started, voice unsure, but Regulus would not be dissuaded. As the two Alphas watched, he pushed the older Omega back until Snape was forced to catch himself on his elbows.

“Quiet, Sev. My turn to talk.” Regulus leaned forward, running a hand through Snape’s hair. “Your hair’s always been so fine, so baby soft, even before your heat, but now…and with that shampoo Cissy gave you to help with your hair’s…temperament, why…it’s like silk. And your nose-”

“You leave my nose out of this,” Snape said weakly, shivering as Regulus nuzzled as his prominent nose and chin.

“Why? It’s a fine nose. So what if it’s a little bigger than most? It’s practically Roman-esque. And it’s a Prince nose; a sign of your noble lineage. A much better heraldic quirk to be known for than incest, I can promise you that. And your grandfather has got one just like it.”

“It’s crooked.” Snape said quietly, so sad and forlornly, that Sirius felt the foreign feeling of guilt raise its ugly head because Snape’s nose _was_ crooked; because Sirius had broken it just before the Hogwarts Express had pulled into London for the end of a term. Truth be told, the Alpha had never wondered why Snape had let it heal so badly instead of getting it reset. He’d been far too proud of the fact that he’d managed it without getting caught.

“And I promise that I’ll hold that against my brother in a way that only an Omega can until the end of time.” Regulus said softly, “but that doesn’t detract from the character it gives you. Besides, if it’s anyone’s fault it your beast of a father. Not even taking you to a doctor to get it set or looked at! And once you have a good Alpha you can go and get it straightened again. And anything else you want done. My mother has had a ton of work done.”

Regulus’ voice was almost cavalier, as if daring the weary looking Snape to disagree with him. It was a look Sirius was all too familiar with; once Reg had an idea in his head it was nigh on impossible to dissuade him of it. So, if he believed Severus Snape was beautiful, then it was so. The problem was that the more his little brother talked, the more Sirius was starting to see it too…It was hard not to, with all of Snape on display like it was. His skin was so pale, paler even then Regulus’ alabaster, and utterly without blemish. His tits were small, barely-there mounds found in all male Omegas, and peaked with pastel, rose-pink nipples that hardened under the breeze. His leg was still propped up, hiding the very last of his modesty from Sirius’ prying eyes, and the Alpha was stunned to find how disappointed he was by that fact.

“You’re beautiful,” Snape said quickly, almost blurting it out, and the older Omega reached out to brush his fingers across the apple of Regulus’ cheek, “you’re the prettiest one of us here. Potter's a fool not to see it.”

Sirius’ surprise breath echoed James’ and when he turned to stare at his friend, Sirius found James just as stunned, his eyes wide behind his glasses and his mouth parted in shock. Sirius felt an irrational spear of hatred at the sight – of watching his best friend all put _pant_ over _his_ baby brother…but there was another quieter part that wondered if such a mashup would really be that bad?

His attention was drawn back to the sitting Omegas (to Severus Snape a part of Sirius’ mind acknowledged disgruntledly) and as he watched Snape carefully finger combed Regulus’ short hair.

“James has never once looked in my direction, Severus,” Regulus said coolly, “and I don’t need you to tell me he’s more the fool for it.”

“What have we going on here?” A smooth, amused voice asked and Sirius blinked hard from where he’d been staring blankly at _Severus Snape’s_ nipples to find his elder cousin, Narcissa Black, standing there, both manicured hands on her hips. Naked as the day is long, complete with a neatly trimmed bush  _and would the day’s horrors never end?_

“Cousin Cissy,” Regulus said with a heavy blush, “Severus and I – we were just talking-”

“About who the King of May may be?” Narcissa asked with a wink. “Exciting isn’t it? Who would have guessed, our own Reggie, the May Queen! You must be all a quiver wondering who your partner is going to be.”

“It’s been a point of conversation, of course.” Snape said evenly and Sirius felt the same cold dislike run down his spine he felt when it came to all interactions with his family. Everything was always so complicated; everything was always words that weren’t actually being said. He despised it.

Narcissa reached down, her long pink nails a sharp contrast against the pallor of Snape’s skin as stroked his chin. “My goodness, Severus, the year has been kind to you. You’ve always been so tall, but it seems now that the rest of your body has finally deemed to catch up.”

“Thank you, Narcissa.” Snape said, his voice colder and more contained than it was just a moment ago, much more like the voice Sirius was used to hearing him speak with and to the Alpha’s surprise he found himself regretting its presence. He wished that soft, calm tenor Snape had been speaking with before would return.

“Come, the day’s hot. Come swim.”

“In just a moment, Cissy.” Regulus said, nuzzling into the hand that gently stroked his hair, his expression warm and fond and so utterly _fake_ that it caught Sirius off guard. “Sev’s just put some lotion on me and I don’t want it to wash off just yet.”

“Ah, of course. We Blacks do tend to burn so.” She leaned down, her breasts swaying with the moment, and pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead. “I’ll see you both soon, then.”

She sashayed away, her hips twisting just a bit too much to be natural as she walked, and the two Omegas watched her walk away until she was close to the water’s edge. Regulus let out a moan. “She’s going to kill me if it is Lucius.”

“Yes.” Snape agreed, only to let out a shout when Regulus’ hands slapped him harshly.

“You’re not supposed to agree with me!”

“I will if it’s true.” Snape said with a grim smile. “If the King of May is Lucius and you mate with him, Narcissa and that terrible sister of her are going to make both of our lives _hell_ until we graduate.”

A heavy silence fell between them, before Regulus interrupted it with a heavy sigh. “Oh, bother. You and your honesty policy, Severus, I swear.” His brother stood, arching in a way that made his rump stick out just _so_ and Sirius looked away with a gag, even as James let out another one of those strangled sounds. “But what am I to do if it is him? Politely say no? Father has already informed me that isn’t an option. It….it’ll be what it is, Sev. And you and I will do what we always do, my dear.”

He offered a hand for the other Omega, linking their arms as they stood, and to Sirius’ surprise his attention was not held by the sweet, rosy little Omega cock resting between Snape’s legs but on his face – where the most weary, bitter, resigned expression rested. “We survive.”

Regulus gave him a wink, patting his hand. “Exactly, Sev. Exactly.”

The two young Alphas climbed back down, both reeling from their discoveries. Peter was waiting for them, anxiously bouncing from foot to foot. “Well? What did you see?”

James opened his mouth, then shut it wordlessly.

Sirius could relate.

* * *

The next day found Sirius a bundle of nerves. He tried to stay still, hoping to keep from annoying Euphemia Potter anymore than he already had. Sirius was nude from the waist up, his legs hidden behind a pair of baggy, burnt orange linen pants. They hung loose and wide on his legs, pulled tightly together by the leather straps. From where she was bent over, his best friend’s mother – and more of a mother to Sirius than his own had ever been – was painstakingly painting every inch of his exposed upper body.

“Sirius,” Euphemia admonished when he shifted again, causing the brush bristles to skate awkwardly across his flesh, “I know its ticklish, but do _try_ to hold still.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Potter.”

The greying woman tutted but continued on. Sirius wished that it was the feel of the brush that was making him so twitchy. In reality it was the revelations of the night before that had set him on edge. His baby brother was the May Queen – was going to be exposed, unprotected, for all those grubby Alphas to touch and scent…for Rabastan Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy to touch. The mere thought alone was enough to make a growl want to tumble from his chest, teeth gritted tight to keep it in. How was he supposed to be okay with this? How was Sirius supposed to be okay with the fact that his little brother – his sweet little Reggie – was about to be paraded about like a cow going to a meat market? It would be different if any part of Regulus had sounded like he was agreeable to the idea, but he couldn’t escape that frightened, forlorn expression on his little brother’s face.

…nor the one on Snape’s.

Sirius let out a long breath out of his nose, hands fisting by his side. Euphemia snorted, shaking her head as she pulled away. He thought he heard her mutter _‘impatient young bucks’_ under her breath and realized with a jolting horror that she thought his tension was due to the chance that he could get laid tonight. Goddess, the mere idea of James’ mother thinking any kind of thoughts along those lines about him made him queasy. Mrs. Potter turned, an ornate looking wooden mask in her hands. It was carved into the vicious snarling face of a wolf, so life-like Sirius felt it could have bit him. Euphemia smiled as she set it in place, a quick sticking charm ensuring it would stay. She stroked Sirius’ face, her expression prideful. “You look stunning, my dear boy. Quite well done on my own part, if I may so.”

Sirius turned towards a nearby full length mirror, feeling his breath catch in startled surprise. The first thing that struck him was that he looked nothing like himself; he looked older, if possible, and far more savage. His upper body was painted an ashy-brown, the dark foreboding color only interrupted by a blood red stripe that ran up his chest and spun over one shoulder, up the column of his neck and over his jaw and mouth. The upper part of his cheeks, his nose and eyes were painted a deep, dark black, only just visible under the mask. The wolf mask’s mouth was carved wide, allowing his red lips to be free amongst the violently looking carved teeth. His brown eyes seemed utterly black, almost without life from beneath the equally black wooden mask. His hair had been pulled back and high in a rough braid, his thick and coarse locks unwilling to truly be maintained by it and fell free in long, tangled tuffs. When he’d first seen the May Day outfits, Sirius had thought they’d look childish but all together…Sirius looked...primal. As if he could have stepped out of the paintings or tapestry of ancient celebrations.

He turned to look at Euphemia, mouth opening and closing several times in surprise. “Mrs. Potter…thank you. I know that this is supposed to be a mother’s job and I…I…” But Sirius couldn’t go on, swallowing around a suddenly thick throat.

Mrs. Potter just smiled, leaning in to give him a careful kiss on the mask’s side. “Be careful tonight, Siri, and do try to have fun-” she winked at him, slipping a potion that Sirius was far too familiar with in his hand, “- but not _too_ much fun.”

As Sirius stared at the birth control potion, he kind of wished the ground would swallow him up. From in front of him, Euphemia let out a titillated gasp. “Oh _Jamie,_ you look wonderful.”

Sirius looked up, mouth dropping in shock as his best friend stepped into the tent. He was clad similarly to himself, though his upper body was panted a deep, dark emerald. The green faded off to a deep ochre around his mouth, his upper face hidden by an intricately carved, leafy face. Upon his head rested a bird nest of a crown from which two enormous antlers jutted out. It took Sirius only a handful of moments to connect the leafy mask, the twig crown, before he was snarling and throwing him across the room, ignoring the startled shriek of Mrs. Potter.

“Sirius, just – wait! Damn’t it all, Siri!” James shouted, forearms straining as he fought to keep a snarling, furious Sirius from connecting with him. Suddenly Sirius was being thrown back by his nape, the strong and undeniable Alpha-presence of Fleamont Potter filling the small tent just before his booming voice started the younger Alpha out of his blind rage.

“Bullocks! Just what the hell is this all about? It’s a sabbat, you uncultured heathens! Have some respect!”

“You!” Sirius cried out, finger shaking as he pointed it accusingly at his friend. _“You want to fuck my baby brother!”_

The silence in the tent was deafening.

* * *

It turns out, Sirius thought sourly from where he stood alongside James, refusing to even glance over at the beseeching Alpha’s form, that James had some sort of ‘good intentions’ about the whole thing. Hah! As if Sirius believed that for a moment. Apparently, James had begged and begged until – like the spoiled brat he was – his father caved and pulled some strings to get him the mantle of the King of May. James swore that he was doing this for Sirius, to protect Regulus. He swore up and down that it had nothing to do with seeing Regulus naked (and how that had made Mrs. Potter turn bright red with fury when she’d realized what they'd peeked at the Omega pool, even as Fleamont simply chuckled and went on about young Alphas being young Alphas. They were currently not speaking) that he wouldn't touch one hair on Regulus' hair.

Sirius wasn’t buying it.

Not for one moment.

And if the only reason why he wasn’t tearing _James Potter’s traitorous_ throat out with his teeth was because…well, to be really frank he was less of an evil than Lucius Malfoy. It was what it was. There was a handful of Alphas in a circle, all age-mates or older, and the tension in the air was intense. A huge bonfire burned behind them, a massive buck made of wicker and stuffed with rabbits and does, precious herbs, vibrant flowers, and ale. James stood in the middle of it all, the attention loving whore, the Alphas spanning out around him a semi-circle. The stiff and unhappy form of who could only be Lucius Malfoy, decked head to toe in greys save for an almost frighteningly bright orange fox max, stood just to Sirius’ left.

If there was one good thing about tonight, it was that prick was unhappy.

The Omegas had been led out an hour before, all wearing various prey masks. They were scantily clad, heavily painted like their Alpha counterparts, and despite everything Sirius had felt a strange spike of pride when he caught sight of the May Queen; of Regulus. He was completely white; from the rabbit loin cloth, to the body paint, to the human-esque mask he wore. He had a complicated and heavy looking wreath that nearly hid all his hair, made of almost completely of seasonal blooms, and as he walked – calmly, collected, _gracefully_ – past the leering Alphas, he seemed like some age-old Omega-Queen.

That was _his_ little brother and Sirius felt his heart swell with pride and regret in equal measures. When this was over…Sirius didn’t know how, but he would try to mend things between them. When he’d left, Reggie had been an awkward preteen and now he was so…so… _so._ More than before, Sirius was aware of how much time had passed and he felt their separation more acutely than ever. A man moved towards the pyre, bringing a long, curled goat horn to his lips. Sirius tensed, hands curling by his side. In a moment they would be released, a wild group of barely-men, encouraged to hunt through the woods like the animals they’d once been until they found an Omega. Mating was not required, and bond marks (outside of the King of May and his Queen) fiercely discouraged, but as the day had gone on Sirius had come to understand with no small amount of growing horror that it was _expected._ Beltane was a fertility festival, after all. No one was even expected back until dawn. If it was allowed, Sirius would chase down his own brother and hide him away – but the May Queen belonged only to the King of May and such actions would not fare well. Especially regarding the rumors surrounding the Black family.

Sirius wanted to protect his brother, not ruin him.

“If you hurt him,” Sirius said, voice stony, “I’ll kill you.”

James’ head tilted ever so slightly to the side, the only sign he’d heard.

And then the horn blew.

Sirius growled, a feeling of hopeless rage giving him the energy he needed to sprint into the woods.

* * *

A half hour later found Sirius deep in the boughs of the forest, walking at a sedate pace as he struggled not to wonder about what fate had befallen his brother. He’d never forgive James for this. Never. He’d moved deeper into the woods once he stumbled upon one too many rutting pairs, cheeks red despite all his perverted reputation may have said otherwise. At seventeen and nearly the eldest in his grade, Sirius was no stranger to sex. But the thought of participating made his stomach sour. How could he even think of fucking someone when his little brother could be…when Regulus could be…he’d never forgive James Potter for this.

Sirius perked up when his ears caught the sound of a stream, his mouth dry and his skin itchy from the paint. A quick dip would do him well, maybe help him think past the swirling anger that threatened to turn his vision red. He bypassed a thick grouping of thorny bushes, eyes lighting up at the sign of a clear and fast flowing creek, but froze a second later.

An Omega was crouched just in front of him, drinking eagerly from the water. His wore a leather loincloth around his waist, one that rode up high as he crouched and gave Sirius a revealing view of thin, lithe thighs and a rather amble bottom. He was painted a deep golden color, silvery white hand prints dotting his body at random, and his hair was pulled in a loose braid decorated with white and yellow flowers. Downwind as he was, Sirius found himself taking a deep inhale before he even processed it.

The Omega scent was faint, but still tantalizing. Something warm and soft, maybe vanilla, with an almost deep sweetness to it. The Omega sat back on his haunches, wiping at his mouth and Sirius felt a startled breath escape him at the sight of familiar features cast gold before a hare mask fell back into place. At the sound the Omega – Snape – spun around on his feet, his dark eyes blowing wide in panic behind his mask. He started backwards, letting out a startled yelp when his ankle twisted awkwardly and sent him tumbling towards the water.

Sirius shot forward, catching a flailing wrist before Snape could fall completely. For the moment the pair stared at each other owlishly, the Omega’s body stretched in a strange dip, Sirius’ grip on his wrist and arm around his waist the only thing keeping him on his feet. Snape let out a strangled sound and all at once Sirius had a hellcat in his arms, the smaller figure fighting with everything he had to escape his hands.

“Will you – just stop a moment.” Sirius said, his voice strained as he fought to keep them both from tumbling into the water. “Hell, just _stop, damn’t!”_

Sirius could count the times he’d used his Alpha-voice on one hand and it stunned himself into silence to hear it now, a violent snarl that had the Omega in his arms stilling immediately. Snape’s chest was heaving, his entire body trembling in Sirius’ grasp. Unlike what those trash novels of Regulus’ (that Sirius would never admit to reading) the sight filled him with anything but lust. He carefully righted them, keeping the lightest touch on Snape’s forearm until he was sure he was steady on his feet as he took in the frightened Omega’s visage. All he could think in that moment was of Regulus, alone – or not – afraid in the woods, and of that sad conversation between the two the day before. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. “I’m not going to hurt you, alright?”

Snape stared at him, shoulders hunching slightly as he crossed his arms. Holding himself, Sirius realized, pained. As much as he may not like Snape as a person, there was no part of Sirius that enjoyed this type of fear. No one should have to be afraid of being taken without of their permission. The Omega’s eyes dropped. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Sirius said earnestly, quietly, “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted a drink.”

To prove his point he crouched down, lowering his mouth and taking several much needed drinks of the cool water. When he brought his head up Snape was still there, a pace further away than before. Sirius winced, something inside him feeling dirty at the sight. “I won’t touch you.” He assured quietly, standing slowly, every move telegraphed and on display for the flighty Omega. “I wouldn’t – to anyone – without their permission. I kept running into people, well you know, so I moved deeper.”

Snape looked away and Sirius wondered mildly if he was blushing underneath that paint. The Alpha felt his brows furrow at the sight of a sharp cut that was crusted with dry blood on Snape’s chin. Without thought he reached out, fingertip gentle as he ghosted over the ridge. The Omega tensed, but surprisingly allowed the touch.

“I had to run,” Snape explained to Sirius' questioning sound, voice a whisper, his small frame shivering despite the May heat. “An Alpha found me, the one in the Bear mask. He…wasn’t interested in just a drink.”

Sirius felt his lips pull up in an ugly snarl. One of the Lestrange brothers then, bears were on their family crest and they were all about that imagery. Sirius felt it suited the brutish family well. The rules of the Chase meant that everything was supposed to be with consent, but with no one in the woods to enforce them, it meant as little as the paper they were written on and the Lestrange family already had a rather notorious reputation. It seems his brother was right to be afraid of them. The idea made that kernel of rage flare brightly again, eyes growing dark and stormy at the thought of what could have happened as he mindlessly ran his thumb over the torn skin. The Lestrange brothers were the worst type; they still had a year left of school. Maybe Sirius could arrange an _accident._

The Omega was growing tenser under his touch and all at once Sirius came back to himself, aware that he’d been silently crowding Snape’s space, eyes locked on the place where the cut touched Snape’s lips. Sirius swallowed, that strange sweetly-heavy Omega scent so much stronger up close that it chased every breath, making him light headed.

This was _Snape._

What was wrong with him?

He let his hand drop, but strangely couldn’t bring himself to step back. Snape watched him wearily, bottom lip disappearing behind white teeth as he nibbled nervously at it. Sirius felt his eyes drawn to the action, hands flexing by his side. “You can stay with me, if you like.” He said suddenly, startling himself with it. Snape’s eyes blew wide in alarm, taking an unsteady backwards. “Not like that.” Sirius corrected quickly and the Alpha swallowed uncertainly, unsure of his words even as he spoke them, “we could just sit until it’s time to go back. Together. But not – not _together_ together.”

Gods, what was wrong with him? When would this mouth vomit end?

Snape was quite for a moment. “Just…sitting?”

“Yeah.” Sirius was quick to agree, nodding fiercely. “If you’re with me, you won’t have to worry about running from anyone. I wouldn’t let anyone take you.”

That, at least, Sirius was sure of. The entire encounter had been almost otherworldly. He was standing on Beltane, hidden in the deep darkness of the woods and covered in body paint like a foreign skin, promising to protect _Severus Snape._ But he knew (at least in that moment) he meant it. Snape debated, emotions flashing across his eyes so clearly that Sirius marveled at it. Was Snape always like this? Had he always been so easy to read? How had he not noticed that before? The Omega gave a small nod.

“Just sitting.”

“Just sitting.”

They settled against an oversized rock that jolted out into the stream, letting their feet dangle in the cool water. A strangely comfortable silence fell between them and for the first time that night, Sirius did not get lost in his fears for Regulus’ virtue or his anger at James. Instead he was hyper aware of the sweet-smelling Omega at his side, of the soft breaths and occasional sighs he let out as they watched fireflies dance about the stream. After a few moments Sirius dared to stretch out, letting one arm rest behind – but not touching – Snape’s form as he leaned back on his hands. The Omega glanced at him for a moment before going back to watching the warm-light of the fireflies.

Sirius was unsure how much time passed like that, maybe an hour or more, when there was a sudden weight against his arm. His mouth parted in surprise as he gawked at the sight of Snape completely asleep. His head rested against Sirius’ shoulder, his mask an uncomfortable but bearable pressure against his skin. Thin, pale lips were parted just so, his face lax and gentle with sleep in a way he’d never seen before. Snape had been growing more and more relaxed the longer the night went on, but Sirius hadn’t expected…

But then again, unlike himself, Snape had no idea who he’d been sitting next to. Sirius was sure had he known, he’d never let Sirius come near him. That idea didn’t fill the Alpha with nearly as much glee as it used to. He let out a long breath, hand rising from the rock hesitantly before moving closer, securing the limp Omega more against his side. Sirius shifted his weight further onto his unoccupied hand and settled in for a long – and odd – night.

It wasn't nearly as much as a burden as he would have liked to think. Snape was warm against him, his chest rising and falling in an even, queerly hypnotizing rhythm. His scent was everywhere, inescapable, and eventually the confused Alpha gave in, tilting his head just so enough that he could rest it against surprisingly soft hair and inhaled deeply. Snape let out a quiet sigh at the move, his head rolling further against Sirius’ arm and exposing the unblemished length of his neck to the Alpha.

Sirius took a harsh breath, half-lidded eyes tracing the vulnerable flesh. A sound startled him, his head snapping forward, lips pulling from his teeth in a violent growl that made his chest tremble at the sight of another Alpha watching them from across the stream. The Alpha – tall and well-muscled, his features hidden behind a grey boar mask – tilted his head to side in thought and made a move as if to step forward. Sirius’ hand flew up, wrapping protectively around Snape’s nape, curling the unaware, slumbering Omega further into his side, every muscle in his body tense.

But the Boar masked Alpha only tipped his head in a nod and retreated the way he came.

Sirius sat taut and aware, ready to flee with the Omega in a moment’s notice if need be, until he could no longer hear the Alpha’s heavy tread and then some. Next to him, Snape let out a disgruntled sound, nothing more than a breathy whimper, picking up on Sirius' anxiety even in his sleep. Sirius relaxed at once, hushing him as his fingers lessening their grip in Snape’s hair into something more of a hold, and returned to his silent vigil.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::coughcough::
> 
> NOW KISS.
> 
> Up next: Litha (The Summer Solstice/Midsummer)


	2. Litha (The Summer Solstice/Midsummer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys peer into something they shouldn't and something peers  _back._

Exams had finished a few days early and Sirius was all the more happy for it. He’d done decent on exams and Litha fell early this year, and given that the Summer Solstice was one of _thee_ holidays in the Wizarding world, Hogwarts had decided to throw a huge bonfire to celebrate it before letting them go home. Sirius was glad for it. The rest of term had been…strange. He and James had long since reconciled; it turns out to Sirius chagrin that James really _had_ had the best intentions in mind.

He hadn’t – by Regulus’ own somewhat tartly reply – laid a finger on him other than a bit of a cuddle. Still, Sirius didn’t know he felt comfortable with the way James’ attention had slid off a confused (or perhaps relieved) Lily Evans. He knew that Remus was happy with the development, though he doubted that his shy friend would have any luck with the boisterous girl. The Alpha was concerned about what it all meant, it wasn’t like James to just abandon a quest once he’d really gotten his teeth into it.

And sometimes Sirius caught James staring at his brother, almost longingly.

Sometimes he caught Regulus staring back.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about all that. What's more their actions, while well meant, had some far reaching consequences they hadn’t thought out. His father Orion had been furious that the marriage contract had fell through; apparently nothing could convince Lucius Malfoy to take James Potters ‘sloppy seconds.’ Given that Lucius had graduated the year before, there wasn’t much Sirius could do in retaliation for such a crude comment. He had no problem cracking his knuckles on a few other the Alphas at school who dared to share that sentiment in earshot. Even with him beating the tar out of anyone who even breathed Regulus' name  wrong, his brother still had a 'reputation' now. It upset Sirius mainly because he could see that it upset Reg, but there wasn't really much he could do to his frustration. The bright side to it all was that his relationship with Regulus was on the mend. Sirius had made an effort to seek his Omega brother out and while the first few tries had been met with frosty disdain, Sirius was nothing if not persistent.

Eventually his little brother caved, staring at him mutely from behind a pair of suspiciously wet eyes before offering a hand and allowing a truly heartfelt squeeze. It was all done in secrecy of course. Sirius wouldn’t have given two shits if his family disowned Regulus (he was half convinced it would be a good idea, the Potters would undoubtedly take in another distant cousin – even if the idea of James and Regulus living under one roof made him shudder with distaste) he knew it would mean something much more to Reggie.

They met when they could, hidden meetings as if they were lovers, filled with soft conversation and long, intense scenting sessions. Sirius had told his brother he knew about his Omega status, that it didn’t change how he viewed him at all, that it only made him want to keep him safer, to be a better brother – and _Merlin, I wish you’d told me, Reggie_. Regulus had stared at him in disbelief for a long moment, before throwing himself into Sirius’ arms. To the Alpha's delight you could still pick up a scent if you tried hard enough, even with all the scent blockers. 

His brother smelled gentle and warm. Like some beloved childhood scent Sirius could only just recall. At that first scenting session he'd breathed deep until he was cross eyed and drunk with it. It was one of the better moments of his life lately.

Snape was a whole another subject entirely. By mutual agreement, James and Sirius teasing of him fell off into nothing. Somehow, finding out that Snape was an Omega took the joy right out of it. Snape was still a right pest to  a them, but mostly he just seemed confused by their (if not polite) neutral responses to him. Then there was Beltane night; Sirius hadn’t told James that he’d found Snape, though he wasn’t sure why. Somehow it didn’t feel right. The night was something private, something secret. The whole night felt like a dream he could hardly remember.

The dawn light had found the Omega mumbling blearily against his side and Sirius could still recall the reluctance in which he finally relinquished his grip on the smaller body. Outside of the Boar mask Alpha, the night had been quite and long, leaving Sirius with nothing but his thoughts and the warm, welcomed weight of a content Omega in his arms. They’d walked silently back to the camp proper, neither speaking, but Snape had halted them just before they’d reached the tree-line.

 _“Thank you,”_ Snape had said shyly, his tone soft and gentle in a way Sirius had never imagined it capable of being. Then, lighting quick, the Omega had darted up and pressed a fleeting kiss on his lips before disappearing into the woods. Sirius had stood, routed to the spot, mind totally short circuited.

Severus Snape had kissed him.

Severus Snape had kissed him, _sweetly._

When had he ever even considered the word ‘sweet’ with anything to do with the prickly boy? But the more he watched Snape (and that was all he did, you know. He wasn’t stalking Snape. Damn’t James, he _wasn’t)_ , the more Sirius realized that there was far more to Snape then the angry, foul mouthed teen they’d spent years going to school with. Snape was pretty funny when he was with people he liked. Read; Regulus or Lily Evans. He was quick with a joke, sometimes so sly or so well worded that it took Sirius far longer than he liked to admit to get it. He was also smart, like scary smart, and not just at Potions either. The Omega was damn sharp when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, an art that Omegas weren’t always naturally gifted at. He could be nice too, like the time Sirius had stumbled upon him quietly comforting a Ravenclaw boy.

_“There now,” Snape said awkwardly, handing the boy a used and dirty handkerchief, “it’s not all that bad.”_

_“Yes, it is!” The boy hiccupped. “It’s bad enough that I’m mixed, but now I’m an_ Omega? _Why…why does this keep happening to me?”_

_“It’s alright,” Snape said, voice level as he placed a light grip on the boy’s shoulder. “In a way, being a halfblood is a gift. No one will be pressuring you until you’re ready. Things aren’t like what they once were. Besides, we’ll go to Madam Milkins right now. She’ll get you on suppressants so you won’t have a heat until you want one. You don’t have to mate until you want to. No one expects Omegas to start pumping out kids the moment they have their first blood.”_

_The boy snorted, his young face contorted into something ugly. “I hear what they say, some of the pureblood Alphas. A-About us.”_

_“Not all Alphas are like that.”_

_“Really?”_

_Snape paused for a moment, brows furrowed. “Yes.”_

_The boy didn’t seem to believe him. “Really?”_

_Snape scowled. “Yes. I met one on Beltane. He was…kind, when he didn’t have to be. Now come on, the sooner you’re on your potions, the better. I’ll even help you brew them if you like. Merlin knows I’m an old hand at them by now.”_

A kind Alpha, Snape could only have been talking about him. It made Sirius preen inside, but it also made his teasing of the Omega throughout the years that much more apparent. Snape would never refer to Sirius as ‘kind.’ Sirius had never seen those soft smiles, never heard those witty jokes or experienced Snape’s bizarre form of protection like his brother had.

He never would, most likely. Not as Sirius Black.

The Alpha denied the disappointment he felt at that thought. Because, honestly. He didn’t give two shits about what Severus Snape thought about him. Really. The idea. But hey, it was a holiday. He didn't need to be wasting  his time in thinking a out Severus Snape. The celebrations started at dawn, even for Sirius who was renowned for his habit of sleeping in far past noon when able. Many were out collecting herbs and flowers, as the best time cut on Midsummer was always earlier in the morning or late at night, when dew had gathered on heavily on the plants’ leaves and blooms. Sirius had never held much love for herbology himself, so instead he joined a handful of others in first washing his wand, then anointing it in frankincense oil, before wrapping it in red linen. The wands were set out on an elaborate altar to Lugh and Apollo.

Like all Blacks, Sirius could cast a few defensive spells wandlessly but it still felt strange walking around with his wand. Almost like he was naked. But he supposed that Hogwarts was safe enough, so he tried not to let that really bother him when he gently placed the wrapped bundle down. Midsummer was the longest day of the year, where the sun hung high and long in the air, and was one of the best time to capture its natural energy. All across the wizarding world, pagans were doing similar rituals with their magical tools and instruments, hoping to recharge them under the sun’s warm rays.

The altar was exquisitely set up in the Chapel, just beneath the wide and yawning window-wall there. It was draped in golden silk, one side dedicated to Lugh Lámfada, the other to Apollo Phoebus. Lugh’s side was covered in corn and wheat, bushels of fresh bread and peppers, and a long, deadly looking bronze spear. Apollo’s had an enchanted Lyre that played a soft and lovely tune, a golden bow, a crystal swan, bushels of laurel, larkspur, cypress, and a small mountain of collective wines.

The cross that usually stood within the Chapel for the non-pagan students had been moved to prevent any type of offense and in its place was a large, hand woven Sonnenrad. The wheel was framed by wood, orange, red, and yellow yarn woven tightly around and through it in a parody of the sun. Glowing, miniature suns hovered across the arched eves, casting the room in a sunny, bright light.

Females and Omegas were busy about all of Hogwarts sweeping. They used handmade besoms made of oak twigs, decorated with bright ribbons, flowers and herbs, and some with small bells that made a cheerful sound even as they drove some of the smaller magical creatures that had settled into the little nooks and crannies of Hogwarts over the year. Large blooming bundles of St. John’s Wart was hung over every doorway, their bright yellow blooms cheerful and happy.

Barrels of water were everywhere, filled with yellow flowers and rose petals for the students to stop at and wash their sweaty faces, necks, and hands with. The Professors had magicked large Oak trees everywhere, that tree particularly holy on this day, and students were wearing flower crowns bedecked with Oak leaves and acorns, or even simple dandelion ones. Many of the male Betas and Alphas were wearing faux masks of the Oak King, almost all of them bought from Hogsmeade. Sirius had forgone his own this year, settling for a simple leafy crown instead.

A huge bonfire was set up in the Quidditch Pitch, so tall it reached the same height as the public seating. An equally large wooden quartered wheel was constructed, stuff with bales of hay that would eventually be set on fire and sent careening down the steep slopes of Hogwart’s hills to burn a bath to the lake. The Summer Solistice was mostly a sun day, a day for the element of fire to truly be celebrated, but June was also the month that the sun moved into Cancer, allowing for a weaker but still present water element to be celebrated as well. And the burning wheel extinguishing itself in the cold waters of the lake was a symbol of it. Virgin honey mead was being brought out for the older students, sun tea for the younger, and a band had been hired to come in so they could dance the night away. All and all, it promised to be one hell of night.

He’d spent most of the day with James and the gang, playing various games outside and enjoying the warm weather, and after a truly trouser splitting dinner, they’d headed down with much of the rest of the castle to take a swim in the lake. The act was meant to be purifying, but ninety-nine percent of it was goofing off. There were no Professors present, the adults to busy preparing for and participating in the day long Sun Ritual that had been taking place in the Forbidden Forest, where there was a scared shrine close to Stonehenge in size that no student had apparently ever laid eyes on.

Most everyone was in a great mood. A few of the muggleborn students were put off by it all, either offended or unnerved by the sight of the Wizarding worlds more _traditional_ aspects. But yeah, most everyone was in a good mood. Sirius was doubly so. Because best of all – Regulus had spent the better part of the morning with him!

It’d been years since he’d last spent a sabbat with any of his family and Sirius had enjoyed it immensely, even if they spent half the time dodging other students. He’d even had a Midsummer gift, a hand carved trinket that could be filled with ash from the hey wheel for good luck, that he’d given his little brother. He’d worked hard on it in the month following Beltane, working the tiny oak container by hand. Reggie had always loved getting gifts, especially from his big, dashing older brother. So a hand made one? _Pft,_ any rift that still stood between them was easily gonna be healed.

When the sun finally set and the stars were starting to peak out, James had produced a bottle of fire whiskey, his expression deviant and joyous. They split off from the main group, bypassing the horde that was heading towards the Quidditch Pitch and crossing the thick river that flowed from the lake and towards the Forbidden Forest. There was a place in there the Marauders' liked to go when they wanted privacy; it was an old abandoned pavilion that the forest had long since overtaken, but was still close enough to the tree-line to not be _too_ much danger.

Or so they hoped.

Besides, both Peter and Remus still had their wands. What was the worst that could happen?

The forest was just beginning to get dark around them, grown darker by the thick canopy, and it cast a certain feeling of foreboding that was felt every time they came here. Still, the four boys trudged along, laughing and passing the bottle around, when James suddenly went stalk still in front of them.

Sirius nearly ran into the back of him, steadying himself on his friend’s shoulders in surprise. “The hell, Jamie?”

“There’s lights.” James announced quietly and the four boys exchanged nervous glances.

“Shit, what if it’s the Professors?” Peter whined, hands twisting in front of him. “We should head back.”

“Yeah,” Remus whispered, glancing about them nervously, “I agree with Pete. Let’s get out of here.”

“Maybe.” James said slowly, “I don’t think it’s the Professors though. The stone circle is supposed to be way deeper in the forest, right? And I mean, if we’ve been drinking on a scared site wouldn’t we…I dunno…feel it?”

“We really ought to head back.” Remus insisted, ever the voice of reason. “Do you have any idea the type of trouble we’d get in if they found us in the Forbidden Forest on a _sabbat?_ Forget about the alcohol.” The advice went unheaded, however, Sirius’ feet was already carrying him forward. “Sirius!”

“Come _on,_ Mooney.” He wheedled, “it’s probably just some other students. Who knows, maybe they’ve got more liquor. Or pot.”

Remus looked scandalized and Sirius cackled, disappearing into the brush. Unsurprisingly, James joined him a moment later, looking slightly devilish with the glint on his glasses, his teeth wide and white in the darkness. Peter slid up next, Remus hanging back for a few moments before giving in with a grumble of _“we’re going to be in_ so _much trouble,”_ and following. There was a fire going and several lit lanterns floating in a slow, lazy circle around the marble arches. Both Sirius and James kept walking towards the light, but Peter’s hands shot out and latched onto them, pulling them back into the brush.

James let out a sharp _“Peter-”_ at the same moment Sirius smacked the hand free with a _“Merlin, Wormtail.”_ But the Beta ignored the admonishment, making a violent hushing movement with his free hand as he stared ahead, eyes wide. Confused, Sirius felt his brows furrow as he followed his friend’s startled look.

A small fire had been built up in the center of the pavilion, its smoky tendrils curling up and around the marble pillars, and enchanted folded cranes flew about the clearing. A golden sow was resting to the side, bedecked with offerings. A circle of people sat around it – all naked save for a thick, redish coloring that covered their bodies. It looked too thick to be paint, its matte color and texturing lending more to mud.

“That’s Mary McDonald.” Remus said quietly, eyes wide, and Sirius felt his mouth drop as he caught sight of the big breasted brunette. Mary was an Omega in their house, their same year in fact. The whole circle was made up of Omegas, Sirius realized, of various ages and from what he could see all the Houses were represented. A thought struck him and Sirius eyes darted about, trying to find – there. Sitting next to a very naked Narcissa (why was this his _life?)_ was Regulus. And besides him, Snape.

All at once, as if some hidden signal had been given, the eldest Omegas in the group stood, all sixth or seventh years. A group of the Omegas who sat slightly apart shifted, bringing instruments that Sirius hadn’t seen before up to the ready position. There was an oud and a lyra, a pair of small hand drums, a lute, a violin and some strange stringed instrument with a crank that Sirius had never seen before. An Omega who Sirius didn’t know personally but recognized as a seventh year Ravenclaw extended her arm. Her fingers spread slowly, reaching out to nothing, and then the small clearing was suddenly filled with sound.

The standing Omegas began to dance, a back and forward slide where they rocked on each foot. Then, their hips moving in a slow sliding motion that followed the hypnotizing beat of the otherworldly music. Their hands rose and fell in a seamless arrangement, folding in on themselves one movement, striking out in another – in moves that seemed to hold no pattern or sense as they danced around the burning fire in a slow circle. Their feet moved delicately, as if picking each step carefully before they committed to it, and though their moves were not often in-synch, everything still seemed so perfectly aligned.

Sirius watched, entranced. The Omegas’ shadows made them seem like giants in the woods, their dancing figures magnified. Even as his gaze jumped about, trying to take in everything at once, the Alpha found his gaze returning again and again to one figure. Snape looked ethereal as he danced, his long lengths accentuated by each move. His hands spun about, rising and lowering unevenly, his head thrown back and swaying. His hips rolled, a smooth slip-slide that Sirius couldn’t look away from, lips parting slightly as he stared. He felt his cock jerk in interest, tongue darting out to wet his lips. It was the queerest thing. Maybe it was the firelight? Or the music. But Snape seemed…he almost seemed… _alluring._ Snape dipped back, hips gyrating as his hands slid up his stomach, and the Alpha swallowed hard.

Next to him, James suddenly took a shocked breath. “This is…Merlin’s balls, we can’t be here.” His head snapped frantically to look at each of his friends. “Don’t you realize what this is? The flame, the cranes, the pig – I’d bet my last knut they’re all the Omega _virgins_ left in the school!”

Remus let out a strangled sound. “Oh, no. It’s a rite to Hestia. We have to get out of here – we have to, _Merlin_ this is so wrong. It’s – it’s sacrilege. M-Men can’t be here!”

It made sense. Hestia, the Omega-Goddess of the Home and Hearth, had sworn to cherish and protect her virginity for all eternity. In turn, she vowed to protect all those who maintained their own. She, along with the Goddess of Childbirth and Marriage, Hera, were both goddess celebrated above all others on Litha. To witness such rites were utterly forbidden, especially to men.

Peter was already backing away, his face pale with horror, but a sudden and abrupt change in the tempo caused all four teenagers to freeze in place. The music was suddenly feverish, the Omega’s movements no longer graceful and smooth. They swung about wildly, weaving in and out of each other, dancing about with a savageness – ducking and stretching as if there were obstacles in their way that only they could see. The Omegas that encircled them began a low, vocal chant. It had no words, just a frightening continuous sound that grew louder and louder until it seemed like a roar.

James was pulling him back by his shirt collar, but Sirius felt frozen in place with an astonishing terror. A feeling of pressure grew in the clearing and with it, an  _awareness._ Sirius felt it as clear as if it was a physical weight, felt himself watched and measured, and found lacking. A yawning feeling of _trespass_ filled him and Sirius shuddered, finally finding the strength in his legs to stumble backwards and into James, the two Alphas tripping and gasping as they tried to escape it.

It wasn’t until they were halfway across the lawn that the four boys finally collapsed to their knees, panting as if they’d just outrun a hippogriff.

“What,” James breathed out, his throat ragged, “the hell was that?”

Sirius shook his head, throwing a hand over his eyes, and stifled a groan when all he found waiting behind his closed lids was the image of Snape’s lissome body, painted bronze by the mud and firelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and views. My pagan readers, I hope I'm doing your religion justice. 
> 
> Up Next: Lughnasadh (Lammas)


	3. Lughnasadh (Lammas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Black.” Snape said sharply, his voice a whisper yet queerly high-pitched.
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “You’re touching me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. And written (mostly) while drunk. I give no apologies! I never get to be drunk anymore. Being a adult is hard.
> 
> (Maybe a couple of apologies.)

The tug of the port key was as unpleasant as ever, but Sirius still managed to land on his feet, swaying only slightly and supported with a light touch to his elbow by the unerring Fleamont Potter. The Potter clan was dressed in light linen to try and give them some relief from the August heat, their outfits causal despite being cut in the traditional style required of a Sabbat. Both Fleamont and James wore short sleeved tunics that fell just above their knees, both in a deep blood-red color and embroidered at the sleeve ends, hem, and collar with golden thread, with undyed linen breaches on and leather ankle boots. Mrs. Potter was dressed just as traditionally, in an ankle length short sleeved dress, clenched around the waist with a golden woven rope. The simple red dress bore the light check of a deeper maroon and gold, while a loose and light shawl lay loosely over top her hair and flowed around her shoulders.

Sirius was similarly dressed, though unlike the Potters he had no right to wear his family colors. While there was nothing legally keeping him from wearing them, the young Alpha had no urge to do so. Instead he wore a simple and unadorned white tunic. Sirius didn’t care about not being able to where the traditional Black garb; white was much cooler in the sun anyway.

Lughnasadh was traditionally celebrated the day before the actual Sabbat; the day filled with sports and feasting – mostly of breads and other grains, vegetables and anything else that was recently harvested and in season. Lughnasadh was, after all, a festival to celebrate the last harvest before the coming of winter. The myth was that the god Lugh established the festival as a funeral celebration of his mother’s, Ethniu, life. It wasn’t one of Sirius’ favorite Sabbats, but hey, it got them out a day of classes and away from Hogwarts, so there was that. It took virtually no time to find their camp spot and set up the giant tent they would be staying in. The grounds were packed with celebrators from all over the UK and quite a few from outside of it. There was a French family to their direct left, who had two _very_ pretty French daughters that James had – typically – managed within a handful of minutes to introduce himself and befriend.

Sirius was on board, flirting with the pretty brunettes until a loud, mournful sounding horn sounded throughout the camp grounds. Mrs. Potter wrangled them up, literally pulling a still cheerfully flirting Sirius away from the girls, and their spirits were high and playful as they made their way towards the ceremonial grounds. There was probably a hundred or more wizards and witches in attendance, and their magic swirled and pulsed like a physical touch as they all gathered around the altar. A very old and undoubtedly very important member of their community waxed on and on about the Old Gods, and the passing spirit of Summer and the coming fierceness of winter, his frail and bent figure swinging a loaded incense burner around on a gold chain as he made slow loops around the alter.

Another, equally old gentleman started after him, speaking in Gaelic and Latin as he brought a silver handed, bronze blade scythe out to cut first a thick bundle of wheat, then a thinner one of corn. Sirius tuned most of it out, his eyes searching the crowd for his family. It didn’t take long to find them; the Blacks stood out, even amongst the large gathering. There were few families that actually had black in their heraldic colors; sable was usually a color associated with grief or sorrow, but the Blacks had chosen it for its lesser known symbiology of consistency. A representation of their stalwart dedication to the old ways. His family stood out like a sore thumb among all the cheerful and rich colors around them and Sirius couldn’t help but take a moment to snort at their snobbish aristocracy even as drank in the sight of them.

His mother, Walburga, looked as frail and noble as always; as delicate and precise as a finely painted porcelain doll, but with a spine of steel that disguised her natural shortness. She looked both regal and cold, clad head to toe in black silk, the silver of her jewelry making her sparkle and shine in the sunlight. His sire, Orion, looked just as stately in a rich sable tunic, finely embroidered with silver stars, his long hair drawn up in a tight and orderly bun. It had been years since had seen his parents, but Sirius refused the sudden ache that had bloomed in his chest at the sight of them and so he let his eyes drift away.

Standing slightly to their left, a pace away from them, was Regulus. Reggie looked stunningly beautiful, the Omega having truly grown past his coltish phase into something lithe and graceful. Like the rest of his family, he was clad completely in black, his tunic falling around his calves in a traditional Omega cut, longer than their father's tunic, but far shorter than a dress. And he had a single, brilliantly bright silver lily bloom tucked behind his right ear, the only spot of color on him besides his eyes.

Sirius felt his scowl soften slightly at the sight of his brother, letting a small smile pull at his lips when Regulus caught him looking. His Omega brother’s fingers twitched by his side, curling in the tiniest, smallest waves of hello Sirius had ever seen. He threw his brother a wink, fighting the urge to let his smile grow as Reggie rolled his eyes and looked away. As he watched, Regulus' impassive features blossomed into a smile, extending his hand as if it was to be taken.

The Alpha’s brow furrowed as he stared at the crowd, then felt the tension of his brows relax as Snape suddenly stepped from into view, sliding his hand without hesitation into Regulus’. The Omega was clad in a simple linen tunic in a pale, silvery blue, but unlike many of the other Omegas his age, Snape also wore the traditional long head shawl, the light linen falling loosely around his face and shoulders. The outfit was simple and deprived of any decoration or frills save for a simple, braided silver belt around his waist. Despite it, Sirius still felt his breath catch slightly. Snape looked, well, _decent._ Perhaps it was the color, making his pale skin seem more milky than sallow, and Sirius suddenly had the realization that he had never really seen the Omega in anything but his dark school robes.

The two Omegas cut a striking duo, with their pale skin and dark features, and Sirius felt his fingers twitch in dismay as several Alphas around them cast not-so-hidden glances of interest and admiration at them. Lughnasadh had another more… _peculiar_ tradition associated with it; that of temporary marriages. In the old days, these faux marriages would last up to a year, allowing a couple to live together and function much like a mated pair without any of the stigma associated normally with such acts outside of wedlock, and was meant to give the couple time to see if a mating would be successful or not. In modern times, they lasted only the two days of the Sabbat, and no one was spending the night anywhere but in their family’s tent, under the scrutinizing eyes of their parents.

Yet, the pair would still spend nearly every other waking moment of the festival together, unsupervised. The idea of _any_ getting such a privilege with _his_ little brother made something in Sirius sour with annoyance. And if a part – a small, tiny little part – felt the same about Severus Snape, well no one had to know. Sirius certainly was hell bent on not acknowledging it. He was still glaring at the nearest male, an Alpha undoubtedly, that was watching his brother with such heavy interest when the blessing came to an end and he was jolted from his angry stare by an arm being slung around his neck.

“Come on, Siri,” James said cheerfully, “let’s go register for the games. And maybe we can meet those cute French skirts, see if they want to come watch me kick your arse.”

“Shut up, Jamie,” Sirius said with a snarl. He shrugged the arm off, but stalked over to the small registration booth regardless.

James followed behind him, bewildered. “The hell is wrong with you?”

“Just shut it, you’re being annoying.” Sirius snapped as he signed his name down with a flourish for several of the field games. He felt alive with energy, a hot and infuriated tingle that danced just under his skin, and some physical contact was just up his alley. James grumbled under his breath as he signed up likewise, before dragging Sirius towards a food vender. Sirius was still glowering at nothing when a hot honey loaf was shoved in his hands, along with a tankard of honey mead. “Just…eat that,” James said, sounding exasperated, “you always get bitchy when you’re hungry.”

“I’m not hungry,” Sirius grumbled, but ate as he was told and couldn’t deny that he felt better with a belly full of warm bread.

“Woah, long line for the marriages this year.” James remarked around a mouthful of his own bread. Sirius’ head snapped up, looking over towards where a rather impressive line was forming around the marriage registration booth. There was eight lines; four for those who had a partner in mind – one for Alphas and Omegas, the other two for male and female Betas – and a mirror set for those who hadn’t a partner already in mind. The second four lines would be set up at random, though the ‘randomness’ of it was questionable.

To Sirius undying horror, he realized that _Regulus was in line._ But of course he was, the Alpha realized with a jolt of disgust, as undoubtedly this was his father’s work. By Regulus’ own words, his father had been less than pleased by James’ usurping of his marriage plans at Beltane. Regulus looked quite unhappy about it all, though to any that did not know him well he look placid and calm. He was at the end of the line, and ever the stalwart friend, Severus Snape stood just behind him, his face as sour as if he’d eaten a lemon. Sirius felt a spike of panic as he caught sight of Rabastan Lestrange making a beeline for the Alpha line, a sharkish grin on his face. Sirius’ hand shot out, fingers digging into James’ forearm and making his friend drop his drink.

“Sirius, what-”

“James,” and gods, was that breathless, panicked thing him? “James,” he croaked out again, but by this time his best friend had already caught the sight of Sirius' panic. All at once the younger Alpha paled and then his features set in grim determination, and James was off like a shot, Sirius as step behind him.

“Terribly sorry!” James exclaimed loudly as he ‘stumbled’ into Rabastan, knocking the Alpha off course and taking his place in line by a mere seconds. “Ah, hell, Rab, didn’t mean to knock into you. Too much mead, ya know.” James said with a disarming wink and a congenial smile. “How’s your mother?”

Rabastan’s eyes narrowed in fury, his shoulders drawing up. “Potter.”

“Hm?” James said, his smile still in place.

At Rabastan's shoulder Rodolphus had appeared, the brothers – while not twins – nearly identical. “That’s my spot.”

The words were echoed by a growl and James’ smile turned sharp, Sirius standing steadily behind him, returning Rodolphus glare with one of his own. “Is it?” James feigned with shock, looking down at his feet. “Odd, I don’t see your name on it.”

Rabastan made a threatening step forward and Sirius matched it with one of his own, but James' grip on his tunic kept him from advancing any further. “Now, now, boys. Nothing to come to blows over, is there? Look, there’s already more Omegas in the que.” James said cheerfully, slowly pulling a nearly vibrating Sirius back in line. “No problems then, eh?”

To their left, Regulus was watching the exchange with a painfully hopeful expression, even as his hand clutching fearfully at Snape. Snape…Snape was something else. The Omega stood drawn to his full height, expression hard and unforgiving as he glowered past them to the Lestrange brothers, and if nothing else Sirius was grateful that his little brother had found such a fiercely protective friend.

Snape had nothing, was from nothing, and therefore _was_ nothing in a society that valued blood and money above all else. And yet there he was, risking what little he had to offer against one of the purest and richest families there was. In that moment, with the sun glinting down on him, casting his features in a strange pastel blue from his shawl, dark eyes burning with protective righteousness, Sirius would have called him beautiful; nose be damned.

“Something wrong, boys?” A sharp voice asked, breaking the staring match, and the quintet startled apart. A tall man, clad in the traditional robe of a priest and official (undoubtedly an off duty Auror who had volunteered to work the Sabbat) was watching them with narrowed eyes.

“No sir,” James answered quickly, giving the man a little wave. “Just a little disagreement.”

“Well if you’re not in line, than move on. If you are, get in line and behave. This is a Sabbat; I won’t be tolerating any knot-bullshit today, am I clear?” Both Sirius and James agreed quickly, but the Lestrange brothers simply turned an interesting shade of red before spinning on their heels, stalking off while talking quickly and quietly together. The Auror watched until they were out of sight, before sighing and sliding a wand Sirius didn’t even realize he’d had back in its holster. “Interesting choice of playmates, boys,” the man said, sounding tired, “I’d choose them better next time if I were you. You’re Fleamont’s boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Like I said; tread a little bit more carefully, will you? Times aren’t what they used to be.” And if with that oddly obscure and vaguely threatening statement the man turned on his heel and wandered off.

A heavy silence fell on the group as they approached the lip of the tent. After a moment Regulus broke it, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“Ah,” James said, his laugh sounding slightly embarrassed, “I know. But, well, Rab’s a bit of a bore, isn’t he? Didn’t want to see you saddled with him for forty-eight hours.”

Regulus shook his head, suddenly exhausted and looking years older. “That…you shouldn’t have done that.”

Sirius exchanged a confused glance with James. At Beltane, they had clearly overheard the Omegas bemoaning Rabastan and his brother, and what had happened between Snape and the Bear masked Alpha, undoubtedly one of the brothers, had seemed to seal the dislike even further. So why did Regulus look upset?

“What, did you want Rabastan?” Sirius asked, voice harsher than he meant it to be in his annoyance, and the wince on his younger brother’s face made guilt flare immediately.

“Typical Gryffindors,” Snape snarked, voice the same stinging drawl it always was, “did it ever occur to you that just because you can do something, doesn’t mean that you should?”

The two Alphas exchanged bewildered looks that had Snape sighing into his hand, muttering about the ‘idiocy of Alphas’ under his breath. It wasn’t until they were under the tent proper, until the moment he watch a slightly blushing James extend his hand through a carved hole in the center of an ancient looking rock, one that had been weathered smooth and soft, did Sirius realize that he was about to be partnered with Snape.

He blamed the tardiness of the thought on his respectable concern for his younger brother’s safety, but by the time it had hit him it was far too late to do anything, and Sirius fought to keep the panic off his face as he and Snape stepped forward, taking their place on each side of the rock. Snape’s hand slid through the opening and for a moment the Alpha could only stare at it, before the not-so-subtle clearing of the throat by the official had him placing his own in the stone.

A bundle of green ivory, its long and delicate stems wrapped together by a pale green ribbon, was waved over their joined hands and then brushed gently across their brows, and that was that. Sirius Black was married, abet temporarily, to Severus Snape. The Alpha felt almost dizzy as he stepped out of the tent and into the bright sun, Snape drawn tightly by his side, arms folded defensively against his chest.

In direct contrast to the awkward pair, James and Regulus were talking softly just outside, standing far too close together. The pair looked up when the two stepped outside, twin looks of pity and concern flashing on both Alpha and Omega's face as they took in the unhappy expression on Sirius and Snape’s face. Blissfully, neither Reggie nor James commented on them though. Instead James sent him a kind smile that was somehow worse. “So, Reg doesn’t really have any interest in the sports, so we thought we’d go for a walk around the fields and down to the river.”

“Well, I am." Sirius said sharply, probably louder than was merited, but he was still thrown by the sudden situation he’d found himself in.

“Oh, joy.” Snape deadpanned and the Alpha sent him a glare.

“Oh-kay,” James said after a long moment of awkwardness, “I’ll swing by the tent and let the folks know what’s going on. Shall we meet for dinner, then? A late one, say around eight?”

“Whatever.” Sirius sulked, glaring resolutely at his feet.

James sighed, the sound nearly silent. “Alright then. I’ll see you two soon, I guess.”

And then he was walking off, as if he wasn’t leaving Sirius behind faux married to Severus _bloody_ Snape. Sirius gaped at them, watching as the pair headed away from the crowds, James’ hand guiding Regulus with a light touch to his lower back. The Alpha swung around to look at Snape, a hand extended harshly at the retreating pair. He sputtered soundlessly for a moment before managing a “bloody traitor!”

“Treachery.” Snape agreed crisply, glaring at the couple.

 Well.

Snape was just unhappy about this whole thing as he was. That was something.

Wasn’t it?

* * *

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he scanned the yawning lawn before him, the heavy weight of the shot tucked against his shoulder. He peeled the front of his tunic down long ago, at the very start of the games, in an attempt to save it from the worst of the sweat. Of course he could always spell it away later, but it was uncomfortable to try and compete with the fabric sticking to his chest. Sirius had always sweated more than his peers and the heat of the now afternoon sun caused trickles of it to drip uncomfortably from his brow and nape.

He took a deep breath, grunting as he swung about, sending the shot soaring forward. He smirked as it bypassed the others, landing further than any other Alpha’s throw. He flung a rude gesture – all in good faith, he went to school with his competitors’ and three of the four where in his house – before beating his fists against his side with a crow of victory.

He swung around, ignoring the taunts and jeers being tossed back at him about his manhood, but felt his smile falter somewhat at the sight of Snape sitting demurely under the shade of a tree, a book sprawled across his lap and seemingly completely disinterested in Sirius’ triumphs. Frowning he stalked across the small area, throwing himself down on the grass next to the Omega. Snape startled, jumping slightly in surprise, and Sirius felt his good humor return at the sight of it. His smirk faded when the smaller boy only sent him a short glare before returning to his reading. Sirius stared at him for a moment before huffing, stretching out on his back, hands clasped behind his head.

“Good book?’

There was a stretched silence and he was just about to ask again when he received a curt, “yes.”

“Have to be to keep you interested so long. You missed my win.”

“Oh, hurrah.” Snape said blandly, turning the page. “You threw a rock further than the others. Congratulations on your resplendent feat. I can’t believe I missed it. However shall I live with myself?”

“Oy.” Sirius objected, but couldn’t help but chuckled slightly at the deadpanned delivery. The sound seemed to surprise the Omega, who looked up briefly from his book, a slightly confused look on his face. Sirius didn’t miss the way those dark eyes skittered across his bare chest, even as subtle a move as it was, and – was that a blush? It was faint, just the slightest pinking of his cheeks. Sirius’ eyes flickered down to his chest, taking in how his tan skin was slick with sweat, beads traveling down his abs to gather in his naval, of how his tunic lay loose around his hips, revealing the drawn ‘v’ of his muscle.

A thought struck him, as insane as it was suddenly all encompassing. Had he caused that flag of color? Suddenly Sirius had to know and he swung up on his hand, undeniably within the Omega’s personal bubble, leaning heavily on one hand as he leaned over Snape’s shoulder to stare at the book. “What are you reading?”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Snape’s nostrils flare a little as he took in the Alpha’s sweat-heavy scent, and Sirius marveled at the sharp flare of pride he felt when Snape’s cheeks darkened further. He had just a moment to take in some complicated looking algoritharium before Snape suddenly snapped the book close one-handed. “Nothing you’d find interesting, Black, that is if you even understood it.” Snape said prissily, but for once Sirius didn’t rise to the bait.

Instead he reached out, his hand sliding overtop Snape’s as he ran his thumb over the closed pages. “I dunno, you might be surprised.”

“Black.” Snape said sharply, his voice a whisper yet queerly high-pitched.

“Hm?”

“You’re touching me.”

Sirius thumb froze from where it was fiddling with book, as if he only just now realized how he was cradling the smaller hand against his palm. And instead of jerking away, or even wondering when the hell he thought it was okay to touch _Snape,_ Sirius found himself marveling for a moment at just how much _thicker_ his fingers seemed compared to the Omega's.  “…yeah.”

He stared blankly at their hands, at the pale of Snape’s against the summer tan he’d gained. This close, he could smell the same, saccharine scent that he’d encountered on May Day.

“Well don’t.” Snape snapped and a harsh push sent Sirius tumbling to the side. The Omega was glaring at him, his chest rising and falling in quick, almost fearful breathes. “Don’t – Don’t you _assume_ you can touch me, or anything, just because of the marriage. You – if you do - if you do…I’ll…I’ll…”

Sirius stared, mouth ajar, at the panicking Omega and felt a familiar twist in his gut as he realized what Snape was trying to say disgruntledly. “Snape – Severus –”

“Watch your familiarity!”

The Alpha rolled his eyes, but pushed up off his elbows, spreading his hands in supplication. “You don’t have to be afraid–”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“Merlin’s balls,” Sirius snarled, eyes flashing in annoyance, "you make it damn difficult to be nice to you, you know that?”

“Don’t you dare think that just because Regulus told you my status means you can take advantage of me.” Snape snarled right back, hands fisted tightly by his side, and suddenly leapt to his feet.

Sirius jumped up to follow, eyes widening in surprise. He hadn’t given a second thought to why Regulus and Snape had joined the marriage line, effectively outing themselves to any who saw them in the Omega line. Both were about to graduate Hogwarts and he had just assumed that it had become an open secret, like so many others had when they reached their majority in seventh year and began to gear up for marriages. In truth, he and James knew from their spying, not because of Regulus and Sirius suddenly was worried that he may have caused a rift with was – as far he could tell – his little brother’s only friend. Snape was walking away at not quite a run, but much faster than just a walk, heading away from the mowed practice field and towards the high grass that surrounded it. And his pace only increased once he looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius following.

“Hey! Wait!” But Snape had burst into a sprint once he’d hit the high grass, disappearing completely behind the towering yellow and green. Sirius gave chase, ducking and cursing as the rough grass and their prickly burs brushed against his cheeks and exposed chest. They quickly moved further and further away from the festival grounds and deeper into the brush, and a part of Sirius wondered why he was following the Omega’s flight so doggedly.  _For Regulus of course,_ he thought, and had he not been so intent on his hunt he would have noticed the ping of doubt he felt even as he thought the words.

They burst from the grass all at once and suddenly Sirius found himself in the nearby woods, the tree line rapidly growing thicker. If he had been thinking – if either one of them had been thinking clearly – he would have thrown a spell to stop the springing ravenette, or Snape would have used one to slow him. But the Alpha’s blood was pumping so loud he could hear it in his ears, his feet barely touching the ground as he ran; ducking under a branch here, leaping over a fallen log there. His fingertips tingled as he reached out, brushing just over the pinned shawl before a burst of speed sent Snape out of his reach again. But only moments later the Omega let out a cry and stumbled.

The pained sound brought Sirius to a skidding halt, dropping to a crouch before where Snape had fallen. The Omega was sitting haphazardly, both hands clasping his right ankle with a wince. Sirius reached out instinctively, wondering if the idiot had broken something important, only to have his hands slapped harshly away, Snape attempt to scramble backwards ending in another pained whimper.

“Stop moving, you dolt." Sirius growled out, carefully removing the Omega’s slipper to look at the reddening ankle.

“D-Don’t touch me!” Snape stuttered, breathless and so fearful that the Alpha froze in his tracks, slipper held dumbly in his hand. He stared at the wide eyed Omega, suddenly realizing how this whole thing must look to Snape. After that conversation – one where Snape clearly misunderstood some rather fundamental pillars of Sirius’ morals – he’d then preceded to _chase down_ and corner Snape in a rather abandoned stretch of forest.

It was a strange mirror of how Beltane could have gone, or rather of how Snape had feared Beltane could have gone.

Sirius felt the harsh edges of his expression lessen, running his thumbs in a featherlight reassurance over the ankle in his grasp. “Calm down, Severus. I wouldn’t touch you like that. I wouldn’t touch anyone like that, not without their permission.” Something flickered over the Omega’s face, something fleeting but rich with emotion, before disappearing behind a weary frown. “Doesn’t look like you broke it. You’re lucky, I’m pants at healing spells.”

“If you’re not…then why did you chase me?”

“Why did you run away?” Sirius shot back, before sighing. “Look, I was just trying to tell you that Regulus never told me anything about you. I mean, he talks about you loads, you are his best friend. But he never told me stuff like that, he never told me secrets.”

“Regulus said I’m his best friend?”

The question was said so softly, so full of honest surprise and with a painful air of vulnerability, that it took Sirius aback. Within seconds of it being out, it was clear that Snape regretted the words, so the Alpha let his eyes drop back to the already bruising ankle. “Well, yeah. No idea what he finds so glorious about you, but my brother has always had bad taste.”

“I’d say so,” Snape said dryly, “he adores you after all.”

Sirius shot the Omega a grin, heart warmed to hear such a thing. “Of course he does, I’m great.”

Snape let out a sound that was a mix between a scoff and a laugh, thin lips curling and – there it was. The smile. The one he’d only ever seen Snape give to Lily Potter and or his brother. Sirius blinked mutely, entrapped by the sight of it. It wasn’t until Snape was staring back at him as if he’d grown a second head that the Alpha managed to shake himself out of it. “Come on, lets get you up.”

The Alpha stood, offering his hand which Snape eyed confusedly for a moment before pushing himself up on his own. The younger boy immediately let out a hiss and nearly crumbled in on himself before Sirius’ hands shot, securing him lightly by the forearms. “We could cast a quick healing spell on it to help with the soreness. Or, well, I mean you could.”

Sirius was really pants at healing spells.

Snape shook his head, looking around them. “No, I’m dip it in that stream for a moment. The cold water will help.”

Sirius frowned but nodded, ignoring how the Omega tried to push away and instead looped a loose hold around his waist, and he grinned as Snape let out an indignant squawk of surprise as he all but carried him over towards the thin stream. Still, it was slow going, the Omega wincing every time his weight shifted. “Are you sure you don’t want to do a quick Episkey?”

“Not for something so minor,” Snape said distractedly as he carefully picked his way across the uneven ground, “using spells so casually is never a good idea, weakens the body’s resistance to pain.”

Sirius’ head snapped from staring at the forest to the Omega, eyes narrowed. “Is that something that’s a concern for you?”

From where he was lowering himself to sit, Snape froze, the moment so fleeting that Sirius almost missed it, before sitting completely and dipping his foot into the water. “Just an observation.”

The Alpha stared at him for a bit longer, utterly unconvinced, before dropping down beside him with a sigh. He kicked his own boots off, letting his feet plop into the shallow stream. “…is that really what you think of me?” He asked after a long moment of silence, carefully not looking at Snape, even when the Omega turned to him questioningly. “That I would use something as shallow as a Lughnasadh marriage to take advantage of you?”“

"You haven’t exactly been pleasant to me, Black. You and your cronies have bullied me from day one.”

“Bullied you-”

“Don’t you dare call it anything else.” Snape interrupted, lips drawing up in a slight snarl. “I’ve known bullies all my life, Black, and you are no different.”

“Hey, you gave as good as you got.” Sirius snapped back.

“I had to.” The Omega said coolly. “What did you expect me to do, just roll over and take it? Make no mistake in this, Black, it was you who fired the first shots. From the first moment you met me, you decided I was below you. And why? Because I poor? Because I didn’t grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth? Because I was different?”

“It had nothing to do with that; you’re a git.”

The Omega’s voice was icy, cold, and his dark eyes were equally so. “Oh, don’t lie to yourself. You didn’t even know me the first time you humiliated me in front of our classmates. I hadn’t even been sorted yet. You took one look at my hand-me-down robes, one look at the pillowcase I used for my belongings, and that was that. Third estate. Easy pickings.”

Sirius opened his mouth to object, before closing it with a snap. He couldn’t deny that Snape’s poorness hadn’t ever been an object of ridicule, at least not until Remus had, in one of his rare moments, put his foot down and forbade that particular vein of jokes. But Sirius was not willing to dismiss years of rivalry so quickly, nor take the blame for it all himself. “I won’t apologize-”

“Color me surprised.”

“– for something that’s in the past.” Sirius continued on through gritted teeth, utterly baffled why he was trying so hard to have this conversation in the first place. What did he care what Severus Snape thought of him? “But neither me or any of the boys have done anything to you in months. Merlin, we haven’t even tossed a foul look at you lately.”

“Because I’m an Omega.”

“Because things change,” Sirius snapped, annoyed by the put upon and disgusted tone, “maybe it is because you’re an Omega now. Maybe it’s not. Does it matter? You can’t tell me that school isn’t easier without all that shit going on.”

And it was, Sirius realized abruptly, though it was perhaps something that hadn’t solidified into an actual thought until just then. Things had been far easier at school without the constant pranks and bickering, the nearly insane need to get the other in as much trouble as possible. He hadn’t realized how much weight his grudge match with Snape he’d been carrying around until he wasn’t in the midst of it anymore.

“And none of that changes the fact that regardless of what you think of me, I would never have tried to…” Sirius faded off, shaking his head. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was why he had pushed this subject. The idea that Snape could think he was the type of Alpha that took anyone against their will and…and… _a soft thank you, the gentle pressure of palms against his chest, the evanescent warmth of lips, so sweet and shy against his own._

Sirius’ jaw stiffened, hands flexing against his thighs. Besides him, Snape let out a sigh, drawing his foot from the water.

“I won’t apologize for what I thought. You have no idea what it’s like to be an Omega, the things people expect from you, what they assume they can have from you. Especially for me, with no family or money to-” Snape cut himself off, fingers prodding experimentally at his ankle. He stood carefully, Sirius watching him hawk-eyed from the ground in case he’d risen too soon. “It’s much better now. We should get back.”

Sirius let out a breath, standing but neglecting his boots, gathering them to hang from two fingers. He disregarded the way Snape stiffened as he laid his hand heavily across the Omega’s lower back, eyes downcast as he guided them on the smoothest path back.

* * *

They emerged from the woods to find that the gaming fields had mostly been deserted, the sun a large orange sphere disrupted only by the hills as it sank, the sky a brilliant hue of pinks, oranges, reds, blues, and violets. The majority of the festival were steadily making their way up the central hill towards where the main alter was set, but Sirius paused in thought. He blocked the sun from his view with his hand as he debated, his other hand still resting, quite without thought, on Snape’s lower back.

“Come on,” he said, guiding the Omega away from the main path and towards a less used one, slightly over grown and without pavers of any kind, “I know a less crowded place. Jamie probably took Regulus there as well.”

“…Alright,” Snape said slowly, hesitating for just a moment before following, his gait still stiff and uneven, “as long as you’re sure Regulus will be there.”

“Pretty sure.” Sirius amended, “Jamie and I usually try to skip the crowds. Besides, you can see the night sky a lot easier away from all the Lumos’.”

It was slow moving to get up the smaller but abandoned looking hill. It was a smaller foothill on the edges of the festival grounds and Sirius had never seen any here before when he and James had visited in the past. The sun had truly set by the time they’d reached the peak, Snape’s breath slightly uneven and with a little hitch at the end that tugged at Sirius’ oft absent conscious and he lead the Omega over to a nearby boulder, smoothed flat and even by the decades of exposure to the elements.  

Snape sat with a quiet sigh of relief, stretching his abused foot out before him. Sirius glanced around the hilltop with a frown, noting the absence of his friend and brother, and hoped they had the foresight to bring dinner. The stars were out in full, the milky way a glorious yawn chasm above them, scorching the sky with the lack of the moon. This far into the country they were strong enough to cast shadows and theirs stretched out before them, a misshapen thing when added to that of the boulder. Sirius cast his gaze upwards, feeling a smile tug at his lips as his eyes picked out first his namesake, easily finding the dog star, before letting his eyes drift further across the sky to other constellations.

A brilliant shooting star shot across the sky – a sign of good luck on a Sabbat – and a muted cheer went up from the main hill. Sirius turned to ask if Snape if he had seen it, spirits buoyed from their previous conversation by the beautiful night, and abruptly forgot his words all together.

Snape was leaning back, his entire body stretched out like a languid cat, eyes cast heavenwards. His skin seemed utterly flawless in the star light, his shawl draped behind him like silky, cobalt hair. A small, hushed smile was on his lips, something almost secretive that made Sirius’ itch to be privy to his thoughts. He looked soft and sweet, yielding and gentle, and utterly unlike anything the Alpha had ever seen from him before.

But that wasn’t true.

Sirius had seen it before. At Beltane, when the Omega had slept tucked under Sirius’ arm, his svelte body honeyed and inviting. To see it again seemed to rob the Alpha of thought and he stared, dumbly, at the sight. To think that Snape had such a side, to even see it again, as Sirius and not as some nameless Alpha was…

It was…

Sirius’ feet were moving before it was much of a conscious thought and he sat hesitantly, almost primly, next to the Omega, ready to jump up if he was hexed. Snape’s dark eyes turned to him, a single eyebrow raising, the action inherently questioning, but he said nothing and after moment simply turned his eyes upwards once more, and so Sirius did not move. The silence drew on, and on, and Sirius leaned back on his own hands. When nothing came of the movement besides a subtle tick of Snape’s jaw, Sirius let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. There was plenty of other places to sit on the hilltop, other boulders even, and yet…

Sirius’ left hand slid out, moving just so behind Snape’s form and the Alpha tilted his head back once more, eyes feasting at the brilliant sky. Snape let out a soft sound, maybe a sigh.

“I know better, now.”

“What?” Sirius replied, elegantly.

Snape sent him amused look, the twist of his lips utterly mocking, and yet despite himself, Sirius only felt bewitched by it. The smile lessened, the Omega looking away to stare back up at the night. “…earlier in the woods, I…that is, I see now that you wouldn’t.”

“Oh,” he managed lamely. “That’s, uh, good.”

There was a nearly silent chuckled, undoubtedly at his expense. “Quite.”

Sirius let out a put upon sigh, unsure of what the hell was happening, before letting out a snort of his own. “Pretty,” he said quietly, nodding towards the sky.

“I prefer winter, myself. The stars always seem so clear, glittering in a cold brilliance.”

“You sound like a poet.”

“Some of us do try to obtain a sense of vocabulary, Black,” came the venomous reply.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Sod off, I was trying to give you a complement. Why do you always have to be so prickly?”

Snape stiffened as sure as if Sirius had slapped him and the Alpha winced. “Well, then. If you find my company so lacking I’ll excuse myself.”

“Hey now, just wait a moment.” He said quickly, his hand wrapping around the Omega’s wrist and halting his flight. “Don’t be like that. It was just a joke, alright? I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Oh, no one _means_ anything by it.” Snape said nastily, “what’s just a comment or two at another’s expense?”

Sirius let out a huff of frustration, pulling the other boy back down onto the rock. “Come off it, I know your ankle still hurts. It took a lot of it getting up the hill and that was with me. Just…sit for a bit, alright? Just while we wait for Jamie and Reg. I’ll be quiet if you like.”

The look that statement earned him was baldly disbelieving. “Are you even capable of such a feat?”

He gave the Omega a grin that was all teeth. “Why don’t we find out?” The smile faltered at the continuous flat look he was given. “Come on, mate, just…sit, yeah? It’s the Sabbat, no one wants to be alone. Besides, I, uh, really didn’t mean anything by it. My mother used to say-" Sirius stopped abruptly, feeling an unexpected swell of disquiet at the thought of his mother.

The silence was harsh; unmistakably so, and Sirius was embarrassedly aware of how much it revealed. And yet something on those hawkish features softened minutely and to his surprise, the Omega lowered himself back down. “Try not to talk. I’ll even time you.”

Sirius grinned. “Alright.”

“Well, that didn’t last long. Will surprises never cease.”

Sirius laughed, the sound loud and oddly free. “Hey now, we hadn’t started the clock yet.”

“And we have returned to our starting point yet again.”

Later, much later, when James and Regulus finally made their appearance on the hill (both looking suspiciously red faced) it was to the sight of Sirius flat on his back, snoring slightly, one arm lying limp over the boulder side, the other lax across his chest. And by his side, just as deeply in sleep, head tilted ever so slightly in the Alpha’s direction, was Snape.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we stride ever closer to them being decent human beings to each other. Slowly. Stupid teenagers.


	4. Meán Fómhair (Mabon/Harvest Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Snape…” Sirius started, but said nothing else, unsure of what to say.
> 
> “Go on,” Snape said, voice hard, “go on and say it. I can only imagine what you’re thinking right now, Black.” He let out a hollow sounding laugh, “bet you’re just loving this, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of attempted non-con here, nothing to graphic, but its there. Just a heads up.

Hogwarts was awash with activity. Though one of the lesser Sabbats, Meán Fómhair (or more simply, the Harvest Home) was a popular holiday at Hogwarts – if only because it gave them a day off from their studies early in the year. Sirius had gotten up earlier than normal, still in his pajama bottoms with his thick school sweater on as he greeted the morning sun with his classmates. They mediated for some time on the hill (well, some did, others – like Sirius – went back to sleep sitting up for a while) before clamoring good naturally, the students voices merry and happy, for a meal of warm oat porridge with amble honey, and sweet braided apple bread.

After breakfast the upper years were divided into three teams through a random lottery. The first team was responsible for decorating the common areas of Hogwarts. Mobiles made from colorful leaves, twigs, corn dolls and woven symbols made from stalk, and long lengths of fabric with handwritten blessings and thankful words were hung from lights fixtures, ceilings and walls alike. Colorful rugs – all in deep golds, reds, purples, and oranges – were thrown out in piles upon the normally bare stone for the younger students to sit on and enjoy. Before long the main hall was packed with first, second, and third years, all chatting happily as they played board games and other games of chance, and every now and then you’d find a huddle group playing one divination game or another. Gourds cut in half were placed everywhere, of every size, shape, and color, and scented candles burned gleefully within them.

Professors were bouncing from group to group, offering hot teas and cider, both keeping an eye on the younger years and waxing on and off about the Sabbat’s traditions, and more than one voice was thrown about in traditional song or story.

The second group was sent to the lawn between the school and the Forbidden Forest to climb into a mammoth tub of grapes. Regulus and Severus were in this group and Sirius felt his heart twinge in fondness at the sight of his brother laughing as he squashed, dancing about and dodging handfuls of the messy, mushy fruits that Severus tried to smear on him. The juices were collected into carefully prepared and spelled barrels that would produced a sweet wine for the seventh years and other adults in Hogwarts to enjoy amongst the bonfire. A handful of other in the group who decided they did not wish to be stained purple worked at a small station skinning apples for various things. Apples, along with grapes, were considered staples of the Harvest Home festival.

A festival, which at its heart, was a tribute to the Green Man – whether you celebrated him as Bacchus or not. Yet Hogwarts was still a school and while the younger years may be given a sip of wine throughout the night, they would be presented with apple cider more often than not, and the demand was high enough to keep those preparing the apples quite busy indeed. James was among them, as was Peter, the two talking and laughing as they brandished their small carving knives and pitted apples en masse.

The third group was sent into the Forbidden Forest along with the current Game Keeper, a surly man by the name of McGregor who was quite possibly as old as Hogwarts itself, to gather wood for the towering bonfire that was being constructed. Both Remus and himself were in this group and they talked about nonsense as they gathered up armfuls of kindling and other fuel to be brought to the game keeper's wagon.

It was hard work and slightly dull, but Remus’ presence made up for it and Sirius had always loved being outside, so it wasn’t terrible for the most part. Sirius took a break from gathering, leaning on the axe he’d been using to break down logs (they were forbidden, understandably, from taking wood from live trees, as the trees in the Forbidden Forest were quite unforgiving of the act – as were their Centaur guardians) and brought a handkerchief out to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. Remus had returned to drop a load off at the wagon and Sirius took the moment to fish a cigarette out and light it, the tobacco easing the tension in his shoulders.

The sound of voices to his left caught his attention and Sirius snubbed the fag out with the heel of his boat before creeping closer. The smell of pot filled the forest as he drew closer and Sirius sniggered at the sight of Evan Rosier and his two goons, Horatio Avery and Maynard Wilkes, passing around a blunt.

“-dunno,” Avery said with a dramatic roll of the eyes, “I just don’t see it. I mean, yeah, Reg is hot, but his attitude leaves a little to be desired.” Sirius’ frame drew so tight his fisted hands actually quivered. “I don’t see why your cousin is so hung up on him.”

Rosier shrugged. “Its not so much how he looks or acts; Rodo’s just pissed that Potter keeps getting in the way. Lughnasadh makes twice. Fuck if I know _why_ he wants Black, but he does, but my uncle is growing weary of waiting. My father said he’s starting talking to Bellatrix’s folks about a possible marriage contract.”

Good, Sirius seethed, _good._ Let Bella deal with Rodolphus sadistic ass; the two were practically star crossed lovers personality wise.

Wilkes snorted. “That can’t have made Rodo happy. You know how he gets when things don’t go his way.”

The trio fell silent at that, exchanging knowing looks as they passed the blunt around. After a moment Avery let out a sigh. “Alright, I can see why Rodo’s being such an arse about this. Potter is practically rubbing his face in it, though what Reggie could possibly see in a _Gryffindor_ is beyond me.” There were grumbles of agreement. Avery took another hit, his voice slightly high and whinny when he spoke next. “But I guess your family makes weird choices. I mean, come on Ev, _Severus Snape?”_

“I’m gonna have to agree with Horatio on that one,” Wilkes agreed, “he’s such a know-it-all. Probably a prude, too.”

Rosier simply shrugged. “I’ll give you that Severus’ got a bit of an attitude, but you can’t deny he’s grown up to be a cute little thing. Besides…” The Alpha licked his lips, a smirk on them that made everything in Sirius prickle with righteous indignation, “Sev isn’t a prude. Did I tell you that he let me feel him up last weekend? Right outside of Honeydukes, little slut. Let me tell you, that arse is just as tight as it looks. I can’t wait to get my dick in that.”

“Tight arse or not,” Wilkes said, making a disgusted face, “he comes from _nothing._ Your children will practically be mutts. No better than a mudblood if you can’t get his grandfather to take him back.”

“Who the hell said anything about pups? Or bonding for that matter?” Rosier said with a bewildered look.

“Severus certainly thinks that were this whole thing is heading.” Avery pointed out, “or at least that’s what Cynthia told me last weekend when were at the Point.”

“Cynthia Derrick? Damn, Horatio. _Woof, woof._ And here you are making fun Evan for Severus.” Wilkes said around a series of cackles.

“Shut up, I just wanted to fuck.” Avery said, cheeks warm with a blush.

“Severus can think whatever he wants,” Rosier interrupted, “if he thinks this is some of sort of courting, well that’s not my fault. He really should know better. Like I’d sully my line with a disinherited Prince reject. Gods, can you imagine the children? Fixing their noses alone would probably cost me a fortune.” The trio laughed, flicking the blunt away as they gathered their wood piles together moved back towards the tree line.

Sirius remained in his hiding place, _livid._ The sheer force of his anger was bewildering. How dare Rosier talk like that about the Omega. Snape was smart, smarter then Rosier by far, and…and sweet, when he wanted to be. Kind in his own way, even. He took such good care of Regulus, to be talked about like that – to be treated like some common whore – and the thought of Snape – of Snape letting someone like Evan Rosier _touch him._ It was – It was –

With a snarl his fist shout out, pain dancing from his knuckles up his forearm as it smashed against the unforgiving bark of a tree. Sirius’ chest was heaving, his knuckles bloody, eyes wide eyed with fury. He looked half-mad, which was probably while Remus had dropped the apple cider he’d brought them upon his return.

“Siri? What’s wrong?’

Sirius said nothing, storming past his friend and back towards the castle.

* * *

Nightfall found Sirius foul mood still present, enough so that his friends had abandoned him after one particularly (and uncalled for) nasty shouting match with James that Sirius couldn’t even remember the cause of. He was clad head to toe in his finest robes; a deep purple and green, the color of the god they worshiped tonight.

The festival was in full swing around him; a blessing had been cast, words of gratitude and thanks given to the large altar, and everyone was well fed from a rich dinner and even richer treats. As the second to last harvest festival and a time when the day and night were equal in length, the Harvest Home was all about saying goodbye to the light that now laid behind them, while welcoming the dark that was to come with open arms.

Female Betas and Omegas were dressed in deep purple and white robes, with crowns of holly and pomegranate to represent Persephone and her return to Hades and the Underworld, while the male Betas and Alphas were all in purples, greens, and oranges, with crowns of grape and oak leaves, and wooden carved masks of the Green Man and Bacchus alike were worn by all.

Sirius had forgone a mask tonight, his surly features on display for all, and he had had just enough wine that his leafy crown was sitting at a disgruntled angle. Most everyone left him alone, taking one look at his sour expression before ignoring him. The bonfire was roaring, nearly as tall as Hogwarts itself, and a circle had formed around it, students and teachers alike gathered together with drums of all sizes, bells, and rattles, and the sound they made was steady and lulling.

Students danced around the blaze, the older ones drunk and free from inhibitions, while the younger ones too happy to care about appearances. It was a festival that Bacchus would have truly loved; full of merry making and joy, with most too filled with the spirit of the Sabbat and carried away by the trance like music to care about appearances. Sirius couldn’t bring himself to partake, to do anything but sit around and brood on Rosier and the conversation he’d overheard. Regulus had stopped by at one point, hesitating in front of where Sirius sat on the grass, hands hanging limply over his knees, wine goblet forgotten, all but snarling at nothing. His brother’s face had twisted in concern, but with so many eyes he simply cast Sirius a worried look before moving on.

Typical. It didn’t matter how far their friendship had come or how worried Regulus was, he would not risk his reputation by stopping to see what had made his big brother so upset. Of course not, Gods be it all if he was to ruin his chances at a _good match._ Sirius sneered, tossing the goblet away before rising abruptly, starting some younger years near him before stalking away from the fire and into the dark of the night.

He felt anxious with potent-less energy, riled up yet with nowhere to find release. Drunk, but not drunk enough to find that careless peace. Sirius cursed as he stumbled over an uneven patch of ground, taking a moment to wipe wet mud from his boot upon the dewy grass. A startled gasp had his head snapping towards a one of the various stone megaliths that littered the east lawn. He couldn’t see anything outside of the tall, prideful spire of the rock. There was another gasp, then a voice that made Sirius perk up in a manner that was not unlike the dog he sometimes was.

“E-Evan,” the voice breathed, “slow – slow down.” There was a hushing sound, a handful of low mumbles, then the voice was sharper. “Evan, stop. S-Stop it!”

“Gods above, _what_ Severus?” Rosier’s voice growled out and Sirius was moving around the rock proper before he had thought to process the movement. Snape was pressed up against the rock face, his robe was bunched around his waist to reveal long, lily white legs, and the silky green of tight briefs, and it hung off one shoulder to reveal the soft skin of his neck and shoulders. Rosier’s fingers were curled around the underwear’s waistband, his body tense and displeased.

“I…” Snape’s voice hesitated, glancing to side in embarrassment. “It’s too fast. And I told you I’m waiting for marriage for that.”

“Come on, baby,” Rosier crooned, nuzzling at the sharp chin, “I promise I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“I’m not saying no, I’m just saying…later?” Snape ventured shyly and Sirius swallowed at how vulnerable and hopeful he looked in that moment. The Alpha felt sick; Snape really thought Rosier meant to marry him. At least he seemed smart enough to realize not to give his virginity – the only real bargaining chip someone in his standing had – without a solid contract in place.

Rosier snorted. “If you know there’s gonna be a later, then why not now?” His hand pulled playfully on the briefs. “I bet your wet for me, aren’t you, sweetness?” His head ducked back down, attacking Snape’s neck even as the Omega tried to pull away.

“Evan, wait – stop.”

“Nah,” Rosier said, voice muffled by the skin in his mouth, “I don’t think you really want me to.”

There was the sound of ripping fabric, Snape’s robe rending under Rosier’s grasp, and Sirius snarled, moving to interfered when there was the sound of flesh striking flesh. Rosier’s head reared back at the slap, Snape’s chest heaving and his dark eyes bright. “Stop it!”

Rosier’s backhand came to fast for Sirius to predict, the force of it sent the Omega stumbling back hard into the rock. Sirius was there before the other Alpha could strike again, catching the Slytherin’s hand as it drew back once more. Rosier swirled to look at him with a snarl and Sirius met it with his fist, the strike sending the other Alpha reeling backwards. Sirius planted himself in front of Snape’s form, teeth bared.

“Always knew you were hard up, Rosier. But I never took you for a rapist.” Sirius spit out.

“Stay out of this, Black!” Rosier growled out, wiping at his bloody mouth. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Probably not, but you put another hand on him and I’ll rip it off.” Sirius promised, his voice cold and hard in a way it rarely was, and such a mirror of his sire’s that it nearly gave himself pause. Rosier stiffened, but a look a weariness flashed across his face before disappearing behind a sneer. He spit a mouthful of blood in their direction.

“Fine. You want the whore? He’s all yours; it’s all he’s good for anyway. How the hell he ever imagined I’d mate such a worthless, penniless, _ugly_ little thing is beyond me.” Then the other Alpha was storming off, Sirius glaring at his retreating back.

“Fucking prick.” Sirius grumbled, turning towards Snape and the sight that greeted him made his heart drop somewhere to his stomach. Snape’s fingers were shaking as he tried to pull his ruined robe back in place, bottom lip trembling. His robe was torn at an uneven angle, hanging from his frame and leaving little to the imagination; he wore no pants and Snape’s shirt was unbuttoned and open, revealing a smooth chest and the soft, tender concave of his belly. His expression was something bitter, something so hurtful that it made Sirius’ breath catch and the side of his mouth broken and bleeding sluggishly, his left cheek already bruising.

“Snape…” Sirius started, but said nothing else, unsure of what to say.

“Go on,” Snape said, voice hard, “go on and say it. I can only imagine what you’re thinking right now, Black.” He let out a hollow sounding laugh, “bet you’re just loving this, aren’t you?”

And that wasn’t _fair,_ because Sirius had been better, damn’t. He _had._ And at Lughnasadh, when Snape had been legally his wife with no parent or chaperon to protect him, Sirius had been _nice._ He was about to say something back, something just as biting and pissed because he’d just saved Snape, and here he was being a pompous, ungrateful, prick – but then Snape’s breath hitched, his shoulders shaking. The irritation in him left as if it had never been in the first place, leaving him feeling awkward and unsure as Snape wiped angrily at his tears, digging the heel of his hand forcefully into his cheeks and eyes, while this other hand held the ruined top of his robe together.

“I’m so _stupid.”_ Snape said with another bitter laugh and he turned away quickly, hiding his face from him. “Just go away, Black.”

Sirius hesitated, torn, before slipping his own robe off. He stepped forward, ignoring the way his approach made Snape shake even harder, and wrapped the robe around the quivering Omega. Snape’s head turned to stare at him, eyes wide in surprise, as Sirius carefully buttoned the garment closed over Snape’s ruined clothing.

Snape was staring up at him, long lashes clumped with tears, thin lips pinked from the cold or some sort of rouge and they were so close that the Omega’s breath were warm little puffs on his chin. Sirius’ eyes darted down to stare at those pink lips and then he stepped away, turning abruptly.

“Come on,” he said gruffly, “I’ll walk you to the castle.”

“That’s not necessary,” Snape said, voice oddly subdued.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m still gonna do it, so come on.” Rosier was a real piece of work and Sirius wasn’t willing to chance that he wasn’t waiting somewhere in the shadows for Snape to come along, alone and vulnerable, and Sirius wasn’t going to live with that on his conscious. Sirius walked the quiet and withdrawn Snape all the way to the dungeon doors of the Slytherin common room, refusing to acknowledge how closely he hovered by the Omega’s side, or how his eyes darted about to every nook and shadowy corner they passed. He was just being a decent Wizard, a decent Alpha, and Regulus would be devastated if anything happened to his friend. That was all. They paused before the tall doors, Snape staring mutely down at their feet.

The Omega cleared his throat. “If you tell anyone about this-”

“Of course I won’t; give me some credit.” Sirius interrupted, annoyed. He turned to leave, but a small hand on his wrist halted the movement.

“Sirius.” The sound of his name from Snape’s lips was jarring and the Alpha stared at him, mouth parted in shock. Snape was still not looking at him, face turned away, but his fingers curled down, pads brushing across his palm in an almost-caress. “…thank you.”

Then Snape was pulling away, muttering a nearly silent _‘castimonia’_ before disappearing behind the ornately carved wood. Sirius stared after him for a moment, struck dumb, before heading back towards the main hall. What a night. Sirius couldn’t believe it, but he actually felt bad for Snape. Had he been in love with Rosier? Had he been dreaming of a weddings and fat little pups, or was it an attempt at finding a way back into the upper class? Sirius shook his head as he spotted James and the boys and gave them a muted wave. Sirius almost hoped that it was class politics, because the alternative was…he remembered Snape’s wet eyes, a warbled _“I’m so_ stupid _,”_ and that soft, fleeting touch of callused fingers against his skin when Sirius suddenly found himself face to face with Rosier and his gang as they left the main hall.

The other Alpha sent him a dirty look. “What, done already? Knew he was probably a shit lay.”

The sound that Rosier’s nose made after Sirius broke it was incredibly satisfying. Avery caught him with a cheap hit to the back, but James was on him before he could strike again, and within moments they were a snarling, violent squirming pile on the ground, James and Remus trying to fend off Avery and Wilkes while Peter pranced nervously in the background, tugging at his hair in concern. Professors were starting to gather, but Sirius hardly noticed, to busy introducing Evan Rosier’s face to the stone floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things go a little bit further.
> 
> See you next time. Up next: Samhain


End file.
